A Surprising Life
by mrs.dreamer-4ever
Summary: Bella is living in an orphanage with another girl there, Marie. Bella is 15 now,and they get adopted by none other then the Cullens. But someone 'unsuspected' gets ahold of Marie later on! They will do ANYTHING to get her back, even with complications!
1. Chapter 1

**OK, so this is a new story, I hope you guys like it. I still need to figure out my Beta issues so if there are any errors, please let me know. If you don't like the story line either, please let me know. OK, well here it is. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related!**

**A Surprising Life**

Chapter 1

BellaPOV

I woke up to Marie, a 5 year old here, jumping on my bed. "Bella, wake up! Come on!"

I sighed, and sat up, looking up at her. She is the cutest little girl in the world, I swear. I couldn't help but put my arms around her, bringing her down to me, tickling her.

She kept on laughing, and I did along with her. "Ok, ok stop! Please!"

I giggled, but stopped, letting her sit up next to me. "Good morning, Marie."

"Morning Bella!" She hopped up, walking over to her side of the room, and started jumping on her bed. "Guess what?"

"What?" I asked, watching her.

"It's open house tomorrow!" She exclaimed.

My heart dropped, but I smiled, to let Marie know I was alright. "That's great!" I lied. That wasn't great. I hated open house days. They just were a constant reminder that no one wants me.

Let me explain my life to you. My name is Isabella Swan, and I am 15 years old. I, along with many other girls and boys, live in the Alaskan Orphanage. When I was 5, my parents had died in a car crash, and I was at a babysitters at the time. I was taken here, because no one else in the family wanted me. This is now my tenth year here, and no one wants a teenager. I am the oldest girl here, I am also the oldest kid here in general. I take care of a lot of the children, because I love to do it. I was surprised Marie hadn't been adopted yet. She has been here for 2 years, her mother had died when she was in child birth, and after two years of taking care of Marie, her father died to, by a heart attack. She was left here.

Every open house, I watch as little kids ages from 10 months to 10 years, get adopted. Because no one wants a teenager, who had already gone through her childhood stages, and in 3 years is out on her own.

That is why I hate Open Houses. It is a constant reminder that I'm not wanted.

"Bella, are you listening?" Marie asked, annoyed. She is very mature. I have taught her a lot since she came here, so most of the time she doesn't act like a 5 year old.

I smiled apologetically. "Sorry, Marie, what were you saying?"

She sighed, hopping down to sit on her bed. "I said, Ms. Karla wanted me to ask you if you wouldn't mind helping set up the tables and stuff. And I wanted to ask you if you would help me pick out my clothes and do my hair."

I had to smile at that. I loved how Marie looked up to me, I felt like a mother a lot around her. "Of course I will help her. And yes, ill help you Marie."

Ms. Karla was the woman that watched over us, she was also in charge of the place. She was so nice, and like a mother in so many ways.

Marie clapped, running towards the door, probably to go tell Ms. Karla.

I sighed, walking over to my dresser, to pick out some clothes for the day. I went to the bathroom, taking a quick shower, and put them on, blow drying my hair before going down to eat some breakfast. I put on some flats, and walked downstairs, heading to the kitchen. When I walked in I saw Ms. Karla sitting eating some eggs. "Hello, Bella."

"Good Morning, Ms. Karla." I said, making myself some toast, I wasn't that hungry today.

I sat down next to her once it was done.

"So, Marie told me you would help tomorrow?"

I nodded. "Yes, I would love to help out tomorrow. I can tell lots of kids are going to be adopted."

"who knows, you might be to." She said, smiling at me.

I rolled my eyes, sighing. She knows of my doubts on ever getting adopted.

She finished her food, putting the plate ad fork in the sink. "Well, you never know Bella. I'll see you later, ok? there are some people here meeting me."

I nodded, and she walked out, leaving me to finish my toast. I highly doubted I would get adopted, but I wasn't going to say that out loud.

By now I was done eating and headed outside to see Marie on the swings. She saw me and waved, smiling, and jumped down, and started to run over to me. As she was hopping over a log that kept the woodchips in the area, she tripped and fell down. "Ow!" She yelped, and I could see tears started to run down her face.

"Marie!" I shouted, running over to her. Some other kids had started to go over to her, but when they saw me they stopped. They knew I would be able to help Marie the best.

I knelt down beside her, inspecting her knee. It was cut, and started to bleed. I picked her up carefully, and stood up as she clung to me. "Shh, sweetie, hold on." I said, and started to walk towards the doors. As I was walking, I saw Ms. Karla walking over to me, along with 3 inhumanly beautiful people. One was tall, and blond, he had his arm around a woman with brown shiny hair, and the third girl was shorter than them, with black spiky pixie like hair. They were beautiful, but they seemed tense. The only thing that kept me from staring was the crying girl in my arms.

"Bella, we saw what happened. Is she alright?" Ms. Karla said, rubbing Marie on the back, who had her head in my neck.

"I think so, I'm just going to get her to the nurse, to clean up the cut." I said, smiling at her, and also the 3 gorgeous people, before walking around them.

"Alright Bella. Thank you. Oh, and Bella?"

I turned around, looking at her, still shushing Marie. "Yes, Ms. Karla?"

"Do you mind coming to my office after your done. To tell me how she is?"

I nodded. "Of course." I said, and walked to the doors, heading down the hall way, to the nurses office. I knocked on the door, "Come in."

I opened the door, and Ms. Sarah, the nurse, looked up. "Oh, dear, what happened?"

I told her the story, and sat down, holding Marie on my lap, as Ms. Sarah cleaned up the cut, putting a bandage over it. She smiled, and handed Marie a lollipop. "All better dear?"

Marie nodded, grinning, putting the lollipop in her mouth. We laughed, and Ms. Sarah excused us, and I took Marie to our room. "You ok now Marie?"

She smiled, nodding. "yes, thank you Bella."

I smiled. "It's no problem Marie, your like my little sister." I laughed, ruffling her hair.

She glared, but started to smile. "You to!"

I grinned. "OK, I'll see you in a bit, ok?"

"Where are you going?"

"Down to Ms. Karla's office. She wanted to know how you were."

"Oh ok."

I walked downstairs, headed towards Ms. Karla's office.

Ms. KendraPOV

After Bella walked inside, I turned towards the Cullen's and we started to walk back to my office.. "Now you know who Bella is." I said. When they came today, they had said they wanted to adopt an older girl. I knew right away Bella was the one.

Carslile smiled. "She seems very independent."

I nodded. "Yes, she takes care of many kids here, especially Marie. Their like sisters. Marie always has looked up to her."

"That's sweet. She is very nice and polite." Esme said.

"I like her." Alice stated, grinning.

I laughed. "yes, we all do." I opened the door, and we all walked in, and they sat down in the chairs in front of my desk, as I sat down in my chair across from them. "And on the subject of independence, she has always been. I wont tell you her story, just that she has had a hard time. I think she would need affection, it would benefit her."

Carslile nodded. "How long has she been here?"

"She has been here since she was 5, she is now 15. She is the oldest child here."

Esme gasped, sighing. "And no one has even thought about adopting her?"

I shook my head sadly. "No, you are probably the first family to even ask about her."

Alice frowned. "That's so sad."

"Yes, it is. She now thinks that no one ever will adopt her." I told them.

They looked down, probably thinking about Bella. Oh, how I hoped the would adopt her. I think she would love that.

Their was a knock on my door. "Come in, Bella."

BellaPOV

I knocked on the door, and came in when Ms. Kendra said come in. I walked in, closing the door behind me, and saw that the 3 people from earlier were in their also. I looked away quickly before I started to stare.

"please, sit Bella."

I sat down on a chair that was next to the short pixie like girl.

"How is Marie?"

I smiled. "She's good. Once Ms. Sarah gave her a lollipop she was perfectly fine."

Ms. Karla laughed, and I noticed the 3 others smiling. "Well, I'm glad." She smiled. "Bella, I would like you to meet Carslile and Esme Cullen. This is their daughter, Alice." She said motioning to them.

I looked at each of them smiling. "Hello, its nice to meet you. As you already know, I'm Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella."

They nodded, smiling at me, each of them saying hello.

"They came here today, asking about you Bella." Ms. Karla informed me, and I could tell she was waiting for my reaction.

"Oh." I said, a little taken aback. I mean, I am a little shocked. No one has ever asked about me. "Um..alright.." Brilliant thing to say Bella.

Alice giggled. "You and I are going to be best friends!"

"Alice…" Carslile and Esme sighed, eyeing her. She just shrugged.

I smiled shyly. I wasn't used to theses kind of things, nonetheless being talked to like I'm family.

For the next few minutes, we all talked, and I was surprised that they were even here asking about me. I told them what I do daily, about Marie…they just kept smiling at me.

"Well, we should be getting home soon. Thank you for your time Ms. Karla." Carslile said politely, getting up and shaking her hand. Esme did the same and Alice smiled at us.

"It was great to meet you, Bella!" Alice said, and surprisingly gave me a hug. I blinked, getting out of my state of shock, and hugged her back. Once she pulled away, Carslile and Esme smiled at me. "Thank you for your time too Bella." Carslile said to me.

Esme nodded saying, " "See you later Bella."

I nodded, grinning widely. I couldn't help it, these 3 people made me very happy in the short time of talking to them.

They said goodbye, and then they walked out of the office, headed towards the front door.

Ms. Karla smiled. "So Bella, what do you think of them?"

"Um..that they have got to be the nicest people ever." I said, smiling. "Besides you, Ms. Karla."

She laughed. "Thank you Bella. They are very nice though. Their coming tomorrow, you know."

"Really?" I grinned. She nodded smiling. "That's..great.."

She laughed, and soon I left to go back upstairs. Marie greeted me, asking why I was gone so long. I sat down next to her, and told her all about the Cullen's. She couldn't wait to meet them tomorrow. "Bella, their totally going to adopt you!"

I shook my head. "I kind of doubt it Marie. They'll probably want a little girl, like you." I said, ruffling her hair.

"Nuh uh. Watch, they'll adopt you. Only bad part will be I wont have you anymore, but we'll write and everything!"

I smiled. She had her mind set that I was going to leave tomorrow, while I doubted it. She would probably leave tomorrow. It was sweet that she thought that though.

For the rest of the day and night, I couldn't stop thinking about the Cullen's though. What if Marie was right? What if I was going to be adopted by them?

4ever

How did you guys like it? Please be honest, and R&R! I don't mind anything you have to tell me!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reading! Now on to the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight!

Chapter 1

BellaPOV

It was the day of the Open House. And the Cullen's were coming back today. And I was really excited. But also nervous.

What if they didn't like me? What if they didn't want to adopt me?

No, they still might. I cant be negative.

But what about Marie? She did say we could write each other though.

I shook my head, focusing on getting myself and Marie ready. Right now we were picking out the clothes. I had picked out my outfit already. It was my white blouse, with a black skirt, white sandals, and a pearl necklace. I helped Marie with her out fit to, and she insisted she matched with me, so for her I chose a white skirt, a black shirt with white polka dots and black flats.

"Thank you, Bella!" She said, running to the bathroom to put it on. I laughed, and went to the vanity, and started to curl my hair, seeing as I already had my outfit on. Marie came out then, and skipped over to me. "Are you going to curl my hair to?" She asked me, sitting on the chair.

"Sure, Marie. I'm almost done." I finished up with my hair, and put some hairspray in to keep it in place. Then I started on Maries hair, which was way easier then mine. Hers was more tame then my hair, more soft. Soon she was all done as well.

"Cover your eyes, Marie." I murmured, as she used her tiny hands to do as I said. I sprayed her hair lightly, then pulled away, unplugging the iron. Then I put some light eyen shadow on my eyes, along with some black eyeliner and mascara, and light lip gloss.

"Can you do me Bella? Pleaseee?"

I laughed. "ok, Marie." I leaned down, and put some sparkly eye shadow on her, mascara, and a little lip gloss.

"Thanks Bella!" She put her arms around my waist, as far as she could, giving me a hug.

I smiled, and at that moment Ms. Karla popped her head in. She smiled at us. "Ok girls, show time."

"Yay, come on Bella!" Marie took my hand leading me downstairs. All the other kids had come downstairs and we were all filing into our groups. Every room was paired with one other, and on all the kids were in a group. Marie and I were group 1, and our group was us and two other girls that were 13, Stephanie and Jennifer. They were kind of snobby, and conceited, but sometimes nice. And like al the other kids, they looked up to me, at times.

"Hey Bella." They said at the same time. They were twins. Well not real twins, but they were very much alike.

"Hey, Girls." I said, standing next to them. We all waiting for a few minutes, and then Ms. Karla opened the doors, and in came in a lot of people. I kind of felt like a new brand of toys or something, waiting to be taken home by some person. Oh well…

A lot of people were coming by our group looking at Stephanie and Jennifer, and a lot of other kids. Me and Marie just talked to each other. But everyone seemed to stop talking once another family came through the doors. I turned my head, and my heart sped up. Carslile, Esme, and Alice Cullen had walked in, but they also came with 4 other inhumanly beautiful people. I saw Alice looking around, and when she caught my eyes, she started jumping up and down, pointing to our group. Carslile and Esme nodded, and they all started to walk over to us.

"Omg, do you think their coming over here for us!" The two twins squealed, patting down their hair. By now Alice was in front us. Marie rolled her eyes, sighing. "No, their coming over here for Bella." They frowned, like they didn't believe her. Alice giggled, and leaned down to look at Marie. "You must be Marie."

Marie nodded. "You must be Alice."

She laughed. "Yes, I am. How's your knee?"

At this Marie looked up at me, confused. I picked her up, holding her in my arms. "Carslile, Esme, and Alice were their when you got hurt yesterday, Marie."

"Oh.." She looked back at Alice. "Its fine, thank you."

Alice smiled, then turned to me, giving me a one armed hug, because I was holding Marie. I could feel the others around us just staring. "Hey, Bella!"

I giggled. "Hey, Alice. And hello Carslile and Esme." I said, smiling at them.

"Hello dear. Oh, these are our other children." Esme smiled back at me.

Carslile pointed to each of them saying their names. He pointed to the big muscled one. "Emmett." He pointed to the beautiful blond. "Rosalie." Next, the blond boy, who was slightly grimacing. "Jasper." And then he pointed to the bronze haired boy, the one who looked like a Greek God. I shook that thought out of my head, I just saw him. "Edward."

I smiled at each of them. "Hello, nice to meet you all."

They all smiled back at me murmuring hello.

Stephanie and Jennifer were whispering to each other, and since Marie and I were standing so close to them we could here. "Oh my god, that Edward one is really cute." "I know!"

Marie and I started to laugh, and from the looks of their faces, even though I thought they wouldn't have been able to hear, the Cullen's did, and were laughing. Stephanie and Jennifer were blushing looking down. Marie looked at me, giggling. "Oh, please, the only girl old enough for him here is Bella."

Now it was my turn to blush, but I couldn't help but laugh. That was something Marie would do. "Marie…"

"Yes, Bella?" She said innocently. Alice looked smug for some reason.

I rolled my eyes, and ruffled her hair. "Hey, you'll mess it up!" She said. Hitting my hand.

I laughed. "If I did your hair, I think I could fix it." I said, but stopped anyways.

"You did her hair?" Alice asked me.

I nodded, but before I could say anything, Marie stepped in. "She does my hair almost everyday. And help with my clothes."

Alice smiled. "I see. You guys match."

"Yeah, I wanted to match today." Marie smiled up at me.

"And why's that?" Alice asked her, playing along.

"Because were sisters." Marie said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. But my heart swelled when she said that. I smiled, kissing her on the head. "yeah, the only thing I haven't had to deal with you is boys."

She grinned. "Yet. That day will come."

All the Cullen's started to laugh and Esme said, "Your very mature for you age, Marie."

Marie nodded, looking proud. "I get that from Bella."

Esme smiled at us, and whispered something to Carslile, who nodded.

At that point, Ms. Karla walked over to us. "It's good to see you again, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. And you Alice. I take it this is the rest of your family?"

Carslile nodded, telling her the names.

Once he was done, Ms. Karla smiled at me. "Well, would you like to come to my office to talk over the papers?"

My heart stopped for a second, but picked up again. Were they really going to adopt me?

"Yes, lets." Carslile said, motioning for her to lead the way.

"Wait.." Esme whispered something to the family, and they all nodded, smiling. Then Esme came to stand in front of Marie and I. "Would either of you like to be adopted today?"

I laughed, nodded. "Definitely."

Marie was shaking her head uncontrollably. "Yes!"

Esme laughed. "Alright, well, we'll be back soon."

She walked back over to Carslile, who was smiling at me. Ms. Karla grinned. "You two girls wait here."

We nodded, and sat down, as all the Cullen's followed her to her office.

Marie was smiling, all jittery. "Bella, we might go home today!"

I laughed. "Yes, Marie, I know!"

Stephanie and Jennifer looked annoyed. "You guys probably think your _so_ special."

"Yeah, isn't this the first time you have even ever been looked at?" They said to me.

I ignored them, they weren't worth it, but Marie thought otherwise. "Stop it! Both of you!"

They looked at her incredulously, but didn't talk again. Marie may not be superior to any of them, but none of them would dare make her cry.

I smiled at her, and she just put her tiny arms around me, and we just sat there, and it was nerve wracking. Until we heard Ms. Karla's voice over the intercom. "Bella and Marie, could you two please come to my office?"

I smiled at Marie, and I sat up, putting her down, and we walked towards the office. I opened the door, and all the Cullen's and Ms. Karla were smiling at us. "You two better start packing your bags."

I gasped, and I took a deep breath, smiling. "Both of us?" I whispered.

She nodded, grinning. "Yes, both of you."

I choked out a laugh, and could feel some tears streaming down my face.

"Bella! Were going home! I told you!" Marie was jumping up and down in front of me, laughing. But then she stopped when she looked up at me, sad. "Bella, don't cry!"

I giggled, wiping away the tears, and picked her up, giving her a big hug. "Marie, I'm not crying sweetie. I'm happy!"

She laughing, and was clinging on to me. "I told you! Now we don't have to write each other!"

I smiled. "Yes, we don't." I looked over at Carslile and Esme. "Thank you both, very much."

They nodded, smiling at us.

"You two better go pack…" Ms. Karla said gently.

I nodded, and took a deep breath. "Let's go Marie."

She nodded, an we walked out of the office, and started towards the stairs. We walked past all the other kids in a daze but when we reached our room, we stopped walking.

"Bella, this is it." Marie whispered.

"I know." I smiled down at her. "Lets pack!"

She giggled, and we dashed around the room, pulling the bags out from under our beds, throwing in all our clothes, and belongings.

In about 10 minutes we were all packed, and were looking around the room. "This is the last time we'll ever see this room." I stated, and I couldn't help but smile. We were going to an actual home.

We walked downstairs, me helping Marie with her bags as well as mine. When we were halfway down one of my bags slipped as I had caught Marie's, and started tumbling down the stairs. Edward, the beautiful bronze haired one, caught it at the bottom. I smiled thankfully, and helped Marie the rest of the way. When we were at the bottom we saw the rest of the Cullen's waiting for us close to the door, while Ms. Karla was welcoming some people coming inside at the door. When we reached them, with Edwards help, Alice grinned. "You guys get all your stuff?"

We nodded. "Yep, all in these bags."

"You guys only have two bags each? We _need_ to go shopping."

I laughed, as did Marie. Alice did seem like the shop-a-holic type.

"This is who you two are getting adopted by?" Some kids said from behind us. Marie and I turned around to see Stephanie and Jennifer with another girl, Ashley, who is the one that talked.

I nodded. "Yes."

She snorted, rolling her eyes at the twins.

Marie groaned, and stomped over to Ms. Karla. I turned my back on the girls, annoyed that they made Marie upset. I was about to go after her when I saw all the Cullen's looked after her confused. "She gets more annoyed by people finding it hard to believe then I do." I tried to explain.

"Finding what hard to believe?" Emmett asked.

"That Bella can be adopted." Edward said, but right after he did his lips went into a strait line.

I looked at him shocked. "yeah, how did you know that?"

He shrugged. "Lucky guess." He, along with the rest of his family, had gone tense.

I raised my eyebrows, but ignored them. "Right..well, I'm not going to ask, so I'm just going to go…and.. check on Marie…" I said, walking away confused.

"Hey, Marie. You ok?" I asked, kneeling down.

She sighed. "Yes.."

I smiled "Good." I stood up, and saw Ms. Karla grinning at us, but she looked kind of sad. "Bye Ms Karla." I said, giving her a big hug.

"Oh, bye Bella…" She hugged me back.

"Thank you for everything." I whispered in her ear.

"No, dear. Thank you. You've been a huge help the past 10 years." She whispered back to me. "Now its you turn to help _yourself."_

I pulled back, smiling. "Thank you."

She nodded, and leaned down to give Marie a hug to. "Bye bye, Marie."

"Bye Ms. Karla.."

She smiled at us as the Cullen's walked over. "You two are in good hands. Take care now!" She said, waving bye to us.

Alice and Rosalie came over to us, each taking our hands, and pulled us towards the car. I never noticed before, but their hands were really cold. But I didn't care.

"Don't worry about your bags, the boys can get them." Alice said.

"Right boys?" Rose called, in a tone that said not to disagree.

The 3 boys mumbled, taking our bags and walking over. We stopped in front of a huge jeep.

"We would have brought the other cars, but we all wanted to sit in the same one." Rose explained as the bags went into the back.

"You have more?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, I have my M3, Alice has her Porsche, this is Emmett's jeep, Carslile has his Mercedes, and Edward has his Volvo. I tuned them all up though." Rose explained.

"You like working on cars?" I was even more surprised about that.

"Oh yeah, I love cars. You?"

"Same." But I never had a chance to work on them.

She smiled. "Cool."Bye now Carslile and Esme had said bye and thank you to MS. Karla and were hopping in the car. Carslile was driving, Esme was in the passenger seat, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Edward were in the first row, and Alice Marie and I sat in the back.

"You two ready to leave?" Alice said to Marie and I.

I looked down at her, smiling and she grinned back. "Yes." We said at the same time, and we were off too our new home. Finally.

4ever

Well, they now live with the Cullens! In the next chapter or so their moving back to Forks! Right now its still the summer and their in Alaska ok?

Cool, if you have ideas, let me knoww!

R&R! Thanksss!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey thanks again for reading! **

**Disclaimer: Still DON'T own anything twilight related!**

Chapter 1

BellaPOV

After a while of driving, Marie had fallen asleep, her head on my lap. We were driving towards town, and I thought we would stop somewhere soon, because a lot of houses were coming into view, but I was wrong. As I looked out the window, I saw we were passing trees, and were going down a long road.

I guess they all saw how confused I was, because Jasper said, "Our house is kind of far off from the rest of the town."

I nodded. "You guys enjoy the forest, huh?"

They all looked at each other, like they were all in on some private joke. Even Carslile was smiling.

"What, am I missing something?" I asked, which caused their grins to widen. I rolled my eyes, chuckling. "never mind.."

Alice giggled. "As for your question, yes Bella, we like the forest."

I smiled. "Me too. I rarely got to see any, but I remember when I was little I liked the animals and stuff."

Emmett let out a loud laugh, which caused Marie to stir. I hit his shoulder lightly. "Emmett, can you please quiet down? You'll wake up Marie."

He turned around, grinning. "Sorry, Bells. Does she not sleep much or something?"

I rolled my eyes. "Unless you're a little different, Emm, it's healthy to sleep." He chuckled, winking at Rosalie. "I still have no idea what your little joke is. And besides, she hasn't slept much lately."

"Why?" Edward asked, turning around to look at her sleeping form.

I sighed. "She has been having a lot of dreams lately. About us getting adopted."

Esme smiled. "Look's like she was right."

I nodding, smiling back. "I never had a doubt she wouldn't be."

"Why's that?" Carslile asked, looking at me through the rearview mirror.

"Marie is a little special when it comes to dreams. All her dreams- or nightmares- are right, most of the time." I explained.

Alice looked at me, interested. "Really?"

I laughed at her expression. "Yes, really. It's always kind of amazed me, but only when it's a good dream.." I trailed off.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked me.

I sighed. "I always worry she'll have another nightmare. The first nightmare she had ever was.." I looked down at her, caressing her face, putting her hair behind her ear, "was her leaving her home. She told me about it when she got to the orphanage. She still remembers it clearly, even though she was so young when it happened. She said it was right before her dad died, and after he did, she was taken to the orphanage. Other nightmares she has had aren't that bad, but they would be about some kids at the orphanage who had gone ill and passed away, or something like that. That's when I would stay with her for the night."

"Would that help?" Carslile asked.

I nodded. "Yes. She told me that whenever I was with her she didn't have any nightmares."

"It's like you are some kind of protection for her." Jasper murmured.

I giggled. "Yeah, I guess so…I just don't want her to have any more nightmares…"

Alice smiled. "Maybe she won't."

I smiled back hopefully. "Yeah, maybe."

Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Edward turned back around, and soon Carslile announced we would be there soon. I watched as we went past a few more trees, and soon a big old fashioned wood house came into view. I gasped.

Alice giggled. "You like?"

I nodded, still looking at it.

Carslile parked behind their other cars, and the 4 in front of us hopped out, putting the seats down for us.

Alice jumped out gracefully, and Edward held the chair as far back as it would go, giving me room to get out while still holding Marie. Once I was out I smiled at him. "Thanks."

He nodded, and closed the door, smiling at me before going to get the bags with Emmett and Jasper. Esme came up to me and took my hand. "Come on, me and the girls will show you the house."

I laughed, and followed as she led me to the door, where Rose and Alice were already standing, and Carslile was opening the door. Rose grinning. "Ready to see your new house Bella?"

I nodded enthusiastically. Carslile chuckled, and opened the door slowly, as if to be dramatic. Finally, it opened all the way, and I gasped, again.

The first room you see when you walk in is the living room, which was beautiful. There was white everywhere, the whole back wall was glass. We walked farther in, and I saw the dining room next to that room, and their was a door in the dinging room that connected to the kitchen.

"Wow.." I said. "this is amazing.."

"You haven't seen nothing yet. Wait until you see the next floor!" Alice said, taking my hand and pulling me towards the stairs, the other 3 following us.

"Do you think you could show me Maries room first? So I could lay her down?" I asked as I walked up the stairs carefully.

"Oh, yeah. Your guys' rooms are on the 3rd floor. This floor is Carslile and Esme's room, the music room, Carslile's office, and the game room." She explained, pointing to the doors as we passed. I was in awe, this house was amazing. We then went up the next flight of stairs, and we stopped at the first door. She opened it, and I saw what was Maries room. It was pink and orange, very modern looking, with pink frilly rugs and orange cubbies for clothes and books. It was very..Marie. There was a small bathroom connected, which was blue and lime green colored.

"This is perfect for her!" I exclaimed, before laying her down on the bed and backing out slowly, closing the door behind me. I turned around to face them.

Rose and Alice laughed. "ready to see yours?"

I nodded, and they led me to the door to the right. "OK, open it!"

I did as she said, and gasped. My room was huge! It was dark purple, black and white, with a big bed, a table and two doors that led to a bathroom and closet. Which were both REALLY BIG!

"This is amazing!" I laughed, turning around giving them all a big group hug. "Thank you!"

They all laughed. "Your welcome Bella!" Esme smiled.

"We still need to get you guys more clothes!" Alice squealed.

"Why?" I asked, which was probably a mistake, seeing her shocked face.

"I think you'll see that Alice is obsessed with shopping." Edward said leaning against the door, Emmett and Jasper walking in behind him, setting down my bags.

"Oh.." I said.

"Bella! Bella!" We heard Marie yelling from the next room. I quickly walked out of the room, all of them making room for me, as I dashed to Marie's room, opening her door. I walked over to her bed, picking her up and sitting on her bed. "What's wrong Marie."

The rest of the Cullen's had walked in and were staying in the doorway, watching us.

"nothing really. I just didn't know where you were.." She said, holding me close.

I laughed, squeezing her. "Well, here I am. Did you have another dream?"

She nodded, then looked at everyone else. "Are we going to be moving again?" She asked.

They all gasped, looking shocked. Carslile nodded. "Yes, sometime soon, to Forks, Washington. You all will be going to school there.." He told us. "How…"

"Her dream was about us moving, wasn't it Marie?" I said, looking down at her.

"Yes.." She said. "At least it wasn't a nightmare."

I smiled. "yeah, at least it wasn't." I agreed. "Want to see the rest of the house?"

"Yah!" She grinning. Hopping down, taking my hand.

I laughed. "Alright, lets go."

We went and showed her my room, and then Alice led us to her and Jaspers room, then Emmett and Rosalie's room. We learned that they were together.

"So you guys, like kiss each other and stuff?" Marie asked, looking up at them with a grossed out expression.

I laughed, picking her up. "Very subtle, Marie."

She shrugged, and all the others laughed. "Yeah, pretty much."

Marie frowned, looking at Edward. "What about you?"

He chuckled, and Alice cut in saying, "He wont be alone for long." She teased, eyeing me.

Edward whispered something I didn't catch, both of them looking at me. I shifted uncomfortably. "Um..so, all that's left is Edwards room, right?"

They all focused back to me, nodding quickly. "Yeah, I'll show you guys." Edward said, walked around me and Marie, towards the last door in the hallway. He opened it, gesturing for us to go in and check it out. I walked in, and was in awe. One whole side of his room was full of music and a stereo system, he had a lot of books, and a leather couch.

"No bed?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

He shook his head, and Marie looked up at him, asking why.

Emmett snorted. "Like Marie so kindly pointed out earlier, Edward doesn't have a girlfriend. Therefore-"

Seeing where he was going with this I quickly put my hands over little Marie's ears. "Ok, Emmett, your done talking."

Everyone else started to laugh while he crossed his arms. I shook my head, giggling, and Marie frowned at me. "Come on Marie, lets go downstairs." I smiled, smirking at Edward as I passed him.

Alice and Rose smiled, leading us downstairs, the 4 of us sitting down on the couch.

"So, how about you guys tell us more about you? Like, what do you like to do?" Alice asked us, the rest of the family filing in.

"Do we have to tell you about how we ended up in the orphanage?" Marie asked softly, afraid the answer would be yes.

"Oh no, of course not. You guys can tell us that when your ready." Rose replied, smiling at her.

This seemed to relax Marie, and she grinned. "I like music, and clothes..playing around with kids..toys" Her answer was something you would expect from a 5 year old.

Alice squealed. "Yay, another girl who like clothes! I cant wait to go shopping with you Marie."

Marie's face brightened up. I laughed, and smiled. "I enjoy listening to music, reading, writing…"

"Don't forget that you love to play piano and guitar." Marie added.

I chuckled. "Thank you Marie. Yes, I like those two things also. Um, I also like cars," I grinned at Rosalie, "And just hanging out."

"Well, you will fit in perfectly fine in this family." Rose laughed.

"Yeah, especially with one person." Emmett added.

"Who?" I asked, wanting to know who I would probably get along with most in this family.

Everyone pointed to Edward. No wonder he was grinning like a maniac.

"Ah.." I said. "Cool."

Esme clapped her hands. "Well, are you two hungry at all?"

"Um, yeah. Marie?"

She nodded enthusiastically.

Esme laughed. "What would you two like?"

I shrugged. "What ever your having is fine."

Carslile grinned. "No worries, we already ate."

I nodded. "Alright. Well, is pasta ok?"

"Yeah, pasta!" Marie agreed.

"Of course, I'll let you know when it is done." Esme smiled, walking into the kitchen. Carslile went to help her.

I looked at the others, who were all sitting on the other couch. "What about you guys. What do you guys like doing?" I asked them.

Alice said shopping, of course. Rose said shopping and working with cars. Emmett said video games, typical. Jasper said video games also, along with guitar and last but not least, Edward said pretty much all the things I said.

I laughed. "that's cool. Rose, could I help you someday, with cars?"

She nodded, grinning. "Of course Bella. That would be great."

"Well, if you guys are going to be working on cars a lot, im going to go shopping with Marie." Alice giggled, causing Marie to laugh and clap in agreement.

"Girls, your food is done!" Esme called from the kitchen.

We hopped up, Marie scurrying along ahead of me towards the kitchen. I laughed, following her, entering the room to see our food set on the bar, which was to high for Marie to get up on the chair. Before I could get over there to help her, Carslile was behind her, helping her up. "Thank you." She said, smiling at him.

He nodded. "Your welcome Marie." He smiled as I sat down next to her. "You two enjoy."

I grinned, saying thank you, as he and Esme walked into the other room.

We started to eat, and I held back a moan. This was really good. Marie didn't, and said how good it was, causing sauce to land on her chin. I laughed, and she frowned. "What?"

I shook my head, taking a napkin and wiping it off. "Thanks, Bella."

I nodded, both of us finishing our food. Once we were done, Marie asked me if I liked it here.

I sighed, and I could of sworn it got quieter in the other room. I thought they wouldn't be able to hear us, but maybe I was wrong. "What Bella?" Marie asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing, I just keep thinking they can here us." I explained.

"But their in the living room. They cant."

I shrugged, shaking it off. "Never mind, its dumb. But yes, I do. Do you?"

She smiled. "Yes! I'm so glad we both got adopted by them."

I laughed, smiling back. "Me too, Marie. Me too."

-Mrs. Dreaer4ever

Well? How is it? Comments and constructive criticism welcome! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is! **

**I do NOT own twilight!**

**Chapter 4**

**The next few weeks flew by. Living with the Cullen's, being a Cullen, was amazing. They made us feel like we had never just been adopted, it felt like we had always been here with them. We had done so many things lately, it was so much fun to act like a real teenager. And Marie was having the time of her life. She loved going shopping with Alice. She didn't have to be by my side constantly, which never minded, but I was glad to see her enjoy herself with them. Of course, she still came to me for a lot, which I loved.**

**Right now, we were packing up, because we were moving to Forks tomorrow. It was already 7 pm, we had been doing this all day. But thankfully, I had just finished up, and collapsed on my now clothe less bed.**

**I wondered how much the rest of them had gotten done. All of us had checked in on Marie every now and then, to see if she needed help. She was very independent for a 5 year old. **

**Before I knew it, I was dozing off to sleep.**

"**Wake up Bella! We need to leave soon!" Edward yelled through the door, knocking on it. As usual, my heart sped up when he spoke, but I quickly made it go back down. It always did that when I saw or spoke to him. "I'm up, now.." I yelled back. **

**He laughed, before I heard him walking away. I groaned, going over to pick up the outfit I had picked for today, before going into the bathroom to take a quick shower and change. Once I was done, I put on some light make up and put my hair in a high ponytail, before grabbing my bags and turning around to take one last look at my room. I sighed, I wouldn't miss it too much, since they said they had a pretty much identical one back in Forks. I closed the door behind me, and dragged my bags to the bottom of the stairs, in the living room, where everyone else bags were. No one was down ere, so I went up to Marie's room. I knocked, coming in when she said. "Hey Marie. Ready?"**

**She nodded. "Yeah, can u help me please?"**

**I nodded, taking her heaviest bag, leaving her for the smaller one, that was more her size. We took down her bags, setting them next to mine. "You two ready?" Edward asked as he came in and set down his bags also.**

**We nodded, Marie jumping up and down. "Your getting more and more like Alice every day, Marie." I said, laughing.**

**Edward chuckled. "Speaking of Alice, she said she wants you in her room, Marie."**

"**Ok!" She bounded up the stairs, leaving Edward and I laughing after her.**

"**She definitely has enough energy to keep up with this family." Edward said.**

**I nodded. "Yeah, obviously. I'm surprised I can."**

"**You do just fine, Bella." He grinned. "Why are you surprised, anyways?"**

"**This family is different then most, Edward." I said.**

**He nodded. "Yeah, we know.."**

"**That's not a bad thing." I smiled, playfully shoving him with my shoulder. **

**He chuckled. "Thanks. So you excited to move?" He asked me, both of us moving and sitting on the couch. Some stuff we were leaving here, for some reason they hadn't told me.**

"**Yes, actually. I've never left Alaska, so this is exciting." I said, grinning.**

"**Good." He laughed. "You'll like it there."**

"**You've been there before?" I asked.**

"**Um..yes.." He said, looking down. "I think the rest of them should be down soon."**

**I nodded, wondering why he changed the subject. "What did Alice want from Marie?"**

"**Oh, I think she was giving her something. That reminds me, we got you something to." He said, pulling something out of his pocket. "Here." He handed me a rectangular box with a purple bow on it.**

"**Thanks." I smiled, taking t. I untied the bow, lifting the lid, and gasped. Inside was a purple iPod. "Oh my god…" I whispered, taking it out. I grinned, looking at him. "Thank you, so much!" Squealed, giving him a hug.**

**He laughed, putting his arms around me too. "Your welcome Bella."**

**I giggled, slightly embarrassed I did that, and pulled away. "Awe, look at them." Alice giggled, and we turned around to see her, and the rest of the family, standing at the bottom of the stairs. I blushed, and stood up going over to them. I gave each of them a hug. "Thank you guys!"**

**They all laughed, saying your welcome. "Bella, I got one to!" Marie said excitedly, showing me her pink one. I laughed. "Cool, Marie!"**

"**Well, we should get going soon, guys. Lets put all the stuff in the cars." Carslile said, and with that we all picked up our bags, putting them in each of the cars. **

"**Ok whose sitting where?" Esme asked.**

"**You and Carslile in his car, me and Jazz, Em and Rose, Edward and Bella and Marie." Alice said, pointing to each of us as she talked.**

"**Ok, Alice. Everyone, hop in. We'll see you all at the airport!" Esme smiling, and everyone got into their cars.**

"**ok.." I said, a little confused. Marie and I got into Edward's Volvo, Marie in the back, me in the passenger seat. **

"**Buckle up, you two." Edward told us, starting the car. **

"**What about you?" I said as I snapped the buckle, eyebrows raised.**

**He sighed, but did the same. "There."**

**I chuckled, shaking my head back and forth. He pulled out of the driveway, and we were off. He turned on the radio, and we all talked about random things until we got there. Soon we were at the airport, everyone else showing up at the same time. We followed Carslile and Esme as they led us through the front doors to the terminal, and 30 minutes later we were filing in on the plane. **

"**I'm seat B12, what about you, Edward?" I asked, looking at my ticket. **

**He looked at his, then grinned at me. "B13"**

**I smiled, looking down at Marie. "What about you Marie?"**

**She frowned. "I'm seat C2." She pouted.**

"**That's ok Marie, your by me and Jasper." Alice said, pulling Marie away, smiling at me and Edward. "You two have fun."**

**Edward rolled his eyes. "Alice."**

**She giggled. "Bye Edward, bye Bella."**

**I laughed. "Bye, Alice…"**

**Edward chuckled. "Come on, Bells." We found our seats, after I convinced Edward to let me have the window seat. **

**I sat down, and he took his seat next to me, and soon, we were moving, the pilot telling us to fasten our seatbelts. **

**I clutched Edwards arm, not expecting my stomach to flip as we went up. **

**He laughed. "Not fond of going up, huh?"**

**I shook my head, refusing to look out the window.**

**A minute later Edward whispered in my ear, "It's ok, were all the way up now." **

**I breathed out a sigh of relief lifting my head. "Thanks."**

**He grinned. "No problem."**

**I started listening to my new iPod, thanks to Alice putting in my favorite songs, and was listening to "please take me home" by Blink-182, when I fell asleep.**

**I woke up to find my head resting on Edwards shoulder, and his arm was around me.**

**I yawned, and lifted my head up, blinking at him. "Sorry.." I muttered.**

**He shook his head. "It's fine Bella."**

**I smiled, shyly, then leaned back, and we talked about Forks.**

"**When you went there last time, how was it?" I asked.**

"**It was..fun. The house there is a lot like ours in Alaska too.." He proceeded to tell me about the shopping Alice liked there, the snowball fights Emmett loved to do.**

**As he was saying this, the plane went out of the cloudbank, and the sun came in through the window. Edward, quicker then I thought possible, pulled down he shade, but before he did, I saw something shimmering on his arms and hands. I looked to see nothing here. I shrugged, probably just imagining it.**

"**Attention passengers, we will be arriving soon. Fasten your seatbelts and prepare for landing." We heard the pilots voice say, and I groaned, clutching his arm again.**

**He laughed, but comforted me as we went down. Once we landed, I looked outside to see us surrounded by other planes and airports. Solid land, finally.**

**We got our bags from overhead, and we exited the plane, waiting at the terminal doors for the rest of the family. **

"**There they are." We heard Esme say, and saw all of them coming towards us. **

"**Bella, I don't like flying!" Marie pouted, coming over and clutching my leg.**

**I giggled, taking her hand. "Me either Marie."**

"**It was scary! The only cool part was Alice was glittery!" She told me.**

**All of them went tense, but Marie didn't seem to notice.**

**I had a strange feeling they weren't telling us something.**

"**Um, Marie, that was probably just lotion or something." I said quickly, and all of them relaxed. I looked at Edward out of the corner of my eye. "What **_**you **_**were doing with **_**lotion **_**I don't know…" I whispered, and once again he got tense. I sighed, and looked at Carslile. "Well, we should go, right?"**

"**Um, yes, lets go." He said, ushering all of us towards the doors, dragging our suitcases along with us. **

**Marie started to go faster then the rest of us, but I kept my eye on her, so not to lose her, the rest of us walking slower then her.**

"**Listen, Bella.." Edward started, but I put my hand up to stop him.**

"**No, you listen. Whatever you guys aren't telling us, tell us when your ready." I said, looking at each of them, before hurrying up to catch up with Marie. "I don't think Marie suspects anything at the moment though." I smiled, then went up to Marie. **

"**Where do you think your going, missy?" I teased, taking her tiny hand in mine.**

"**To the cars!" She said, in the same tone you would say 'duh!' in.**

**I laughed. "And do you know where they are?"**

**She stopped, frowning. "No."**

**I giggled, turning around to see the rest of them catch up. "Don't worry, Carslile will know." **

"**Carslile, where are the cars?" She whined, agitated.**

**He chuckled, pulling out his keys. "Their in aisle C, Marie. This way." He pointed towards the right, and she was off to find the cars, dragging me along with her. She started jumping up and down when we found them causing all of us to laugh at her enthusiasm. "Alice, you've rubbed off on her." I sighed, and Alice started grinning proudly.**

**I laughed, and we all got into the same cars as before, and we started the drive to our new house. As we drove I noticed all the trees and green, and when we reached Forks, their was even more, if that was even possible. **

**20 minutes later, after going down a secluded road like the one in Alaska, we reach a big, white, mansion, that looked a lot like the other one.**

"**Wow…" I sighed, Marie agreeing with me. Edward chuckled, parking and getting out. He got around to my side and opened the door for me, holding it open as we got out. "Thanks." I said, then looked back at the house, starting to walk towards it, then remembered the bags. I walked back to the Volvo, taking my bags out of the trunk, and pulled them towards the house, which I found out to be **_**exactly**_** like the one in Alaska. **

**This family surprised me more and more each day…**

**4ever**

**Sooo? Tell me what you think! R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I dot NOT own anything twilight related!

Chapter 5

BellaPOV

We got all settled in that night, and went to sleep. The next few days were exhausting. They were filled with shopping, shopping shopping, courtesy of Alice, who just had to find another reason to get more clothes. School. Which started the day after tomorrow. She, Edward and I were going into junior year this year, so she had to get us clothes, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett clothes for senior year, and of course clothes for little Marie, who was going into kinder garden. I had to admit, she looked so cute in her little outfits, and she never complained once. She was like a mini Alice.

The reason I was so down right now was because it was my birthday, and I was being pampered by Alice and Rose, while everyone else was setting up my big surprise downstairs.

And I hated every minute of this torture. I did not like being Bella Barbie, but I wasn't about to say that to them.

I was turning 16, which was very exciting, I'll admit. I'm just not the party type, but they told me my outfit was really cute, which I believed. Anything they picked out for me was cute.

"There you go, Bella! You look great." Alice announced, brushing some hair out of my face, then stepping back to admire her and Rose's work.

"Thank god." I muttered, and was about to look in the mirror when Rose stopped me. "Not until you have your outfit on, to get the full effect!"

I sighed, and when to grab the garment bag that was holding my clothes. I went into the bathroom, unzipped it, and gasped. I was right, it was very cute.

They chose for me to wear this cute light pink dress, with a cropped leather jacket over it, and these cute black and pink checkered shoes. I carefully put it on, and smiled. It fit me perfectly.

I stepped into my bedroom, and they grinned. "Okay, now here you go. Put these on." Alice handed me pink stud earrings, and some black bangles.

"Last but not least, here." Rose then handed me and black and pink clutch. I smiled thankfully, and put lip gloss in there.**(Outfit on profile)**

"Thanks, you guys! I love this outfit, you're the best!" I hugged them carefully, to not mess up my hair, and they smiled.

"Of course Bella! It's your birthday, you deserve a great outfit! We'll be right back, ok? We need to get changed to."

I nodded, and they walked out. I stood in front of my mirror, admiring how I looked. Yeah, they were right, this did brighten my mood.

"Bella, you look awesome!" Marie chirped walking in. She hugged my leg, smiling. "Happy birthday, Bella!"

I giggled. "Thanks, Marie." I smiled, she looked cute in her outfit to. She was wearing a little yellow dress, with a white little jacket, yellow flats, and white and yellow bracelets.

"You look cute!" I said.

"Thanks! Alice picked it out!"

I grinned. "Of course she did."

"Hey, I did good picking your outfits!" Alice pointed out as they walked back in.

They looked amazing.

Alice was wearing a stunning gray sparkly dress, with a gray wrap, along with hot pink heels, a necklace, and clutch.

Rose was wearing her signature color, red. It was a beautiful red dress with a belt over the waist, black heels, and a red clutch and bracelet.

"Wow. You guys look…" I trailed off.

"Not as amazing as you." Alice smiled.

"We made sure of that." Rose added. I disagreed, they looked far better then me, but I didn't say that.

"Let's get downstairs, girlies." Rose said, and we all walked down to the rest of the family, and Alice made me go last.

After Alice had walked down after Marie and Rose, I descended down, so they could get the "full effect" of my "beauty." Alice put it that way anyways.

Their was a collective gasp when I appeared at the bottom, and everyone grinned.

"Wow.." was all Edward said, and I blushed, looking down. Him and I had gotten really close, he was probably the one I was closest too, besides Alice. And Marie of course.

"You look amazing, Bella!" Esme smiled, coming up and giving me a hug.

"Thank you Esme." I thanked her, and Carslile, who gave me a hug next, saying I looked magnificent. It was hard for me to agree, when I was surrounded by their inhuman beauty.

After I said thank you to everyone else, we were off to the restaurant. We would all be having dinner, and then we would be going back to the house to open presents, against my protests.

"Well, lets get going!" Esme said, and we walked outside to the cars. As usual Marie and I got in the car with Edward.

We buckled up, and Edward drove towards wherever we were going.

"Where are we going to eat Edward?" I asked him.

He ginned. "it's a little restaurant called 'La Bella Italian.'"

I laughed. "Well alright then.."

To my surprise, he took my hand in his, resting them in between us. I gasped at the electric shot I felt whenever we made contact, but I was more used to it by now.

"Trust me Bella, you'll love it." He looked at me slightly, smiling, before looking back at the rode.

I smiled too, ignoring the butterflies in my stomach. I kind of felt this was wrong, since he is now my brother, but I couldn't bring myself to let go.

"Do you like each other?" Marie randomly asked from the backseat.

I broke out of my thoughts, and blushed, sneaking a peak at Edward, who was surprisingly grinning.

I didn't know. Did I like Edward? My guess was probably, seeing as I couldn't wait to see him everyday, and the feeling in my stomach whenever he touched me, or I heard his name.

Yeah, I did. But I wasn't about to say that, especially here. "Um.."

Edward looked back at Marie, and smiled, before looking back at me…and winked! "Of course I like Bella."

My stomach flopped. What? He liked me too? Was that wrong? Or did he wink at me to say he was joking? But if he was joking why would he hold my hand? Ugh, this is too confusing.

"I knew it!" Marie squealed, clapping. I couldn't help it, I laughed, she was so enthusiastic.

He continued to hold my hand, and soon we pulled up to the restaurant. Edward got out, and came around quickly to open my door, and helped me out, then Marie.

Everyone else was parked by us, and Marie skipped over to Alice.

"Edward was holding Bella's hand in the car." She announced to everyone.

Alice smirked, Rose, Esme, and Carslile smiled, and Emmett and Jasper grinned.

I of course blushed, looking down. Edward whispered to me to ignore them, which made me more red. I let out a breath, and then came behind Marie and picked her up. She squealed in surprise. "Bella!"

I laughed, and pulling her around so I was holding her upright, her facing me. "Yes, Marie?"

She frowned. "Your lucky it's your birthday"

We all laughed, and I nodded. "Yeah, sure am." I said, putting her down.

She stuck out her tongue, and then grabbed my hand. "Let's go!"

She pulled me along, towards the doors. Everyone followed, and when we got inside Carslile and Esme stopped at the hostess spot. We all waited behind them, and I could see the hostess was taking in their beauty. "N-name?"

Carslile smiled. "It's under Cullen."

"Right t-this way." She said, well stuttered, grabbing the menus and leading us to a table big enough for us.

"Here you go." She handed us each a menu as we took our seats, in the order of Carslile, Esme, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Marie, then me.

The hostess came back with water for each of us, and then left again to leave us to choose.

"Get whatever you want Bella." Carslile said, smiling warmly at me.

Sigh. What did I do to deserve such a great family?

"Um, ok." I replied, looking at the menu. Dang, this was expensive…

"Don't worry about the price, Bella. It's your birthday." Edward told me, as if reading my mind.

Everyone else nodded, agreeing. "Don't feel guilty Bella." Jasper said, grinning.

I sighed, putting my menu down. "How in the world do you do that, you two?"

Jasper and Edward eyed each other, before looking back at me. "Do what?"

"Act like your reading my mind!" I said to Edward, then looked at Jasper. "And you always seem to know how I'm feeling."

Everyone at the table except Marie and I looked at loss for words. Edward and Jasper quickly recovered. "I cannot read your mind Bella. Trust me."

HE seemed very truthful, so I believed him.

I looked at Jasper, raising my eyebrows. He shrugged. "Lucky guess."

I knew he was lying, but ignored him. I looked back at my menu, and from under my eyelashes I saw them all looking at each other, and it looked like they were talking, but I couldn't here them.

They were still not telling us whatever it was they had kept form us I Alaska, and I had my mind set to figure it out.

They have some joke about a forest, they 'sparkle', Jasper seems to always know what I'm feeling, and Edward always seems to know what people are think, apart from me.

"Your still not telling us whatever your secret is." I whispered, having a feeling they could here me.

I was right. Emmett said, "We will Bella, don't worry."

I laughed, still reading the menu. "You weren't suppose to hear that Emm."

He looked down quickly, avoiding my gaze. I giggled, and continued reading.

Soon the waitress came to get our orders. I ordered the mushroom ravioli, Marie ordered spaghetti, and guess what everyone else got?

Yep, nothing. At all, Well, they got coke and bread, but that's it.

The waitress wrote it down, looking confused that they ordered nothing but bread, and walked away.

"Bella, I have to go to the bathroom." Marie whispered, to me, but before I could say anything Esme hopped up. "Ill take you, dear."

Marie got up, took Esme's hand, and they walked to the bathroom.

It was quiet, and they were all looking at me. Confused.

"What?" I asked slowly.

"Oh, nothing." Rose said, but it didn't seem like nothing.

"You guys are gonna tell us sooner or later, right?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Oh, of course." Carslile assured me. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Ok.." I sighed, looking down. I decided to change the subject. "I don't want to go to school tomorrow."

Alice giggled and the tension left. "But you have cute clothes to wear, courtesy of me."

I smiled. "Yes, thank you. But I'm going to be the new kid. And I'm not looking forward to that."

I had told them how I had never been to school before, and they were surprised, but said I would like it. I highly doubt that.

"You'll be with Alice and I. And at lunch you can see Emmett, Rose and Jasper too." Edward reminded me.

"Yeah, but there is no guarantee I'll be in your classes." I pointed out.

"True, but you might be."

I sighed, shrugging. Marie and Esme came back then, as did the waitress with our food a few minutes later.

Me and Marie ate our food, while it looked like the rest of them barely ate their bread.

Marie didn't seem to notice that they never ate, but I did.

Carslile called the waitress over, and he paid the bill, and we left.

"Thank you Carslile." I said as we all walked to the cars.

"Your very welcome Bella."

We got into the cars, and the drive home was silent. But it was a comfortable silence. I could see Marie fighting to stay awake. I smiled. She was so energetic, it came back at her sometimes.

By the time we had gotten home, Marie had fallen asleep. I picked her up, and held her close as we all made our way inside quietly, to not disturb her.

"I'll be right back." I whispered to them, and then carried Marie upstairs to her room. I laid her down on her bed, took off her shoes and jacket, and jewelry. I pulled the covers over her, kissed her lightly on the for head, then made my way back downstairs.

Right when I got down there, someone covered my eyes, and I knew it was Edward.

"What-?" I was cut off by Alice.

"No peeking Bella, were taking you to see your presents!"I sighed, but walked carefully as Alice took my hands, pulling me wherever, Edward keeping his hands over my eyes.

"Alright…You can look!"

Edward took his hands off my eyes, and I opened them. It looked like we were in the garage, but someone had tuned on the lights. I let my eyes adjust, and then I looked around. Right in front of me was a blue Audi A5.

I gasped, and looked at them. "Uhh…is that mine?"

They all nodded, grinning. "Happy Birthday Bella!"

I laughed, and walked up to car-my car.

I walked around it, smiling like crazy, then I ran over to them, and squealed. Me, squealing. I gave each of them a huge hug. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you guys so so much!"

They all laughed, hugging me back. "Your welcome Bella!" Alice grinned.

Edward held his arm up. "Here, Bells." I held out my palm, and he dropped the keys into my hand. "Your car key, and a house key."

I grinned. "Best birthday ever!"

He laughed, as did the rest of them. "Well, good!"

"Ok, you have more presents, come on!" Alice said, taking my hand and pulling me into the living room.

"Their's more? You guys didn't have to get me anything else! You got me a car for crying out loud!" I replied, but followed her in, the rest of the family behind us.

"Oh, nonsense Bella. You don't think we would just get you a car did you?"

"Um..yeah?" I ended it like a question as I sat down on the couch.

Alice giggled. "Silly Bella. Wait here." She walked off, and Edward sat down next to me, everyone else sitting down on the other couch and floor.

Alice came back in, carrying a medium sized box, and a few party bags.

"Here you go, Bella." She handed them to me.

"Thanks.." I opened the bags first, and they had gotten me jewelry, clothes, of course, and some clutches, handbags.

Alice and Rose asked me each time if I liked it, and every time I said yes. Of course I liked what they gave me!

Carslile and Esme had gotten me some books, which I was thank full for. Emmett had gotten me a stereo for my car, saying it was already installed. Jasper had gotten me some guitar picks, music sheets.

Edward had gotten me something I would keep with me all the time. He had gotten me a silver necklace with a diamond letter B on it.

"Oh, Edward, its beautiful! Thank you!" I said, giving him a hug.

"No problem Bella. Here, lets put it on ya." He took the necklace into his hands, and clasped it around my neck. My heart started to flutter, and I instantly felt guilty, again, about it. What if that was wrong that I liked him? I shoved the thought out of my mind, and turned to him. "Thanks." I smiled.

He nodded, and we turned back to the family, who was smiling at us. I blushed. "Thank you guys! For everything!"

They nodded, but then Alice put her hands up. "Wait, you have one more!" She pointed to the box.

"Oh, right." I picked it up, and tore off the paper, to see a cell phone box! I gasped, and opened it, to see a Verizon LG enV!

"Oh my god, guys!" I squealed, again, and hugged all of them, again. "The car, all those gifts, now a cell phone! You guys spoil me way to much!"

They laughed. "Not at all, Bella! We love you, your family, we don't mind!" Esme said.

Tears welled up, and I went over and hugged her tight. "Thank you."

She nodded, and brushed the hair out of my eyes. "Your welcome, Bella."

I hugged them again, I couldn't help it. "I've hugged you guys like 5 time each." I said with a laugh.

They shrugged. "We don't care."

Alice and Rose helped m carry all my stuff upstairs, and I put my keys and phone on my dresser. I grinned, liking the sight.

They helped me out of my dress, and I was in my spankys and tank top when suddenly we heard screaming from Marie's room. Oh no, she was having a nightmare.

I ran towards her, and I surprisingly didn't trip as I opened her door, getting to her bed. She was shaking and turning all over, screaming. By now everyone was in the door way.

I knelt besides her, and put my hand on her arm, and she instantly calmed. It worked every time. How, I don't know. But I'm glad it did. Once she calmed down, I put her in my arms, until she woke up.

"Bella.." She whimpered.

I rocked her back and forth. "Shh, Marie, I'm here. I'm here sweetie."

She stayed like that until I calmed her down, reassuring her she was ok. Everyone was looking at us with sad but shocked eyes. Maybe they were shocked that she calmed down instantly when I touch her.

Once she was fine, I set her down on the bed next to, but she refused, climbing onto my lap. "Would you like to tell me your nightmare?"

She nodded, and let out a deep breath. "It was scary..we were in a forest, you and me, and it was bright..and sunny. But then it g-got really d-dark, and then..then we saw everyone else there..and then they turned to us and they were all b-bloody. You thought they were hurt at first, well, that's what you told me at least. And then then behind them there were all these dead animals..and they were drinking from them..and then you walked towards them, and away from me, and started to do the same thing, and that's when I started screaming, for you. You left me, you left me alone…" By now Marie was sobbing, and was clinging to me, not letting go.

I was crying too, but I tried to calm her down. "Marie I would never leave you. Ever." I pulled her away so she could see my face. "You got that? Never." She nodded, and wiped away her tears.

"But what about my nightmare..?" She asked. She didn't seem like she had noticed everyone had been watching the whole time.

"Um…well, this was probably just a nightmare, Marie. Nothing special about it. And besides, they would never hurt us, Marie. Remember that, no matter what you dream." I gave her a small hug, then kissed her on the for head. "K?"

She nodded, smiling, then yawned. I chuckled. "Try to get some more sleep ok? I'll check on you in a bit."

"Okay.." She got back under her covers, and I rubbed her back until she fell asleep.

Once I made sure she was sleeping peacefully, I quietly made my way out of the room. I closed the door, and all of them looked at me. Edward spoke first. "Thank you Bella. For what you said about us."

I nodded, smiling on the outside. But on the outside I was burning with questions. "I'm going to go to my room. Thanks for a great birthday." I gave Edward a quick hug, smiling at everyone. "Night."

They said goodnight back, and then I walked into my room. I stripped out of my clothes, into my pajamas, then washed my face, and brushed my teeth, before grabbing my lapop and sitting in the middle of my bed. They had gotten this for me when we still lived in Alaska, during my first week there. I had complained that it was too much, but now it was very little compared to this birthday.

After it was on, I noticed how late it was. 11:00. Wow, tonight went by fast…

I went onto Google and searched the thing Marie's dream made me think of.

Vampires.

I spent the next hour finding information, getting more shocked by each thing I read.

_Fast._ They were very fast sometimes.

_Strong. _They were very strong, I saw it many times.

_Immortal._ They sure looked immortal.

_Drinks blood._ Marie's dream. And they never ate anything.

They sparkle, they don't eat. Their eyes change color, they are so different form any other human being I know.

Because they aren't. Their vampires.

We lived with _Vampires._

And as I waited for the shock and fear to sink in, it never did. I realized I didn't care.

I closed my laptop, and made my way downstairs. Just as I expected, all of them were down there, talking.

"Oh, hey Bella, we were just..talking." Jasper said, greeting me.

I nodded. "Sure you were. And why your at it, talk about not telling Marie until later."

Their eyes widened. "W-what?" Edward stuttered.

I sighed. I have no idea why I am so calm. "Don't tell Marie your vampires until later. She would get way to scared after this nightmare."

"Uh.." Carslile looked shocked. "Why do you think that, Bella…"

I smirked, and took a seat next to Edward. "Well, remember when you first brought us back from the orphanage? You guys had that little inside joke about a forest." I rolled my eyes at Emmett. "And on the plane Marie and I saw Alice and Edward's skin sparkle…which is really cool by the way. And you guys never eat, sleep, your eyes change color. Your fast, and strong…" I trailed off, looking at each of them.

They were all looking at me shocked. They didn't say anything for a few minutes, then Carslile let out a deep breath. "Well Bella, your very perceptive."

I nodded. "I've been told."

"Well, we should probably talk to you about this…" And with that they told me everything I needed to know about vampires. Well, probably not all of it, but they told me about the abilities, the extra gifts, the only way to die, the Volturi, and their diet.

I took it all in. Their was A LOT to take in.

I looked at Jasper. "Cheater."

He laughed. "Well, it surprised me you caught on so fast. People just assume I have a calming presence."

I shrugged, then looked at Edward. "So you were telling the truth that you cant read my mind?"

He nodded. "Yep, you're the first mind I cant read."

"Awesome.." I muttered.

Alice giggled, and I looked back at her. "No wonder you always knew stuff, Ali."

"Yeah, I know." She smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, I wont tell anyone, its not like I ever would anyways. But still, don't tell Marie…Until she's older.."

They nodded. "Not a problem. We don't want to frighten her any more then that nightmare has already done."

"Yeah.." I sighed. "Well, I'm going to go to sleep..goodnight again, guys."

I gave them each a hug, then smiled at them one more time before going back downstairs.

The first family that has ever loved me since my own turns out to be a family of vampires.

And I couldn't be happier.

-Dreamer

Well, that was long, huh? Did you guys enjoy it? R&R, tell me how I did, what needs to be fixed. Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

OMG! You guys, I feel so loved! So I'm going to update sooner than usual, because some people, like KiKiKaKes, were so nice in their reviews! So here you go!

Chapter 6

BellaPOV

I groaned, waking up to Alice singing at the top of her lungs.

"Oh, Bella your up! Did you sleep well?" She asked innocently.

I glared at her. "I did, until I woke up to an evil little pixie singing, you probably broke my ear drums.." I muttered, before swinging my legs off my bed and walking into the bathroom to wash my face.

"Well, someone didn't wake up very early, Bella! It's 12:30!"

"Yeah, well a certain family kept their secret from me so I discovered it myself, causing me to go to bed at a late hour, thank you very much!" I singing at her. She just rolled her eyes, waiting for me to be done.

"Yeah, well, I gotta say, good job figuring it out." She said as I came back. "Now here, put these on after you take a shower!" She handed me some faded dark jeans, a light blue tank top and a jean jacket, along with some black ballet flats.

I sighed, grabbing the clothes and heading for the shower. I relaxed under the water, reliving last night. I smiled, I have a pretty cool family.

Once I smelled like strawberries, I got out of the shower, putting on the outfit, combing my hair out, and then went back into my room. I started to blow dry my hair, then pulled half of it up into a sparkly blue clip, put on some light make up, then headed downstairs.

"Good afternoon, Bella." Edward smirked at me as I entered the living room. I rolled my eyes. "Good afternoon everyone." I said, sitting down on the couch next to him, smiling at everyone else who was scattered around the room. Except Marie.

"Where's Marie..?" I asked.

"Here I am, Bella!" She skipped out of the kitchen, right into my arms. "Why did you get up so late?"

I sighed. "Well, I got to sleep a little late, Marie."

"Did you have a bad dream too?" She wondered frantically.

"No, no." I said quickly, not wanting to get her upset. "I just had a lot on my mind, is all."

"Oh, well are you ok now?" She asked.

I smirked at everyone, then lifted her onto my lap. "Yes, I'm perfectly fine. But how about you? Were you ok the rest of the night?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I was. I just got scared…"

I smiled, then tried to lighten the mood. "Well, you don't have to be. I mean, really, is that a face you would be scared of?" I pointed to Emmett's face, teasing, trying to make her happy.

It worked. She giggled. "Well, I don't know.."

We all laughed as Emmett pouted, glaring at me. Marie got up and walked over to Esme on the other couch, and I noticed Emmett still glaring. "Oh, Emmett, calm down. I had to cheer her up somehow." I muttered, knowing he could here me.

He grinned, looking to Rose, who was smiling. "Hey, Bella, you want to work on some cars today?"

I gasped, nodding quickly. "Yes!" I said enthusiastically.

She laughed. "Alright, let me go change." She walked upstairs, and then Alice whined, "Bella, in that outfit..? Ugh, fine, but were throwing it out after words."

I smirked, rolling my eyes. Edward chuckled. "What?"

He sighed. "Alice is planning another shopping trip.."

I laughed, while Alice glared. "Oh, shut up you two.." She muttered before going back to her thoughts.

"Ok, Bella, lets go!" Rose said, coming downstairs.

I hopped up, and followed her to the garage where all our cars were. She showed me all kinds of things, like how to do a regular tune-up, to checking the engine, to updating the stereo and stuff. It was a lot of fun, and interesting. But Alice was definetly going to throw away this outfit. Dang, I liked it to. Oh well.

"Bella, Rosalie.." Marie walked outside to where we had backed out my car. "Whoa, Bells, is that your car?"

I nodded proudly. "yeah, Marie. You like it?"

She nodded. "I can't wait till I'm your age and can get all the cool stuff." She frowned. "Not that what I get isn't totally awesome." She added, grinning.

I laughed, then wiped off my hands. Rosalie rolled out from under the car, and at that moment, the sun came down. Luckily, it only hit a part of her arm because we were mostly under shade, but Marie still noticed.

"Rose, now your all sparkly to!" She exclaimed, sounding all excited. Me and Rose froze, and she didn't look like she knew what to say. I quickly recovered. "Remember their lotion Marie? It has sparkly stuff in it." I had told her that at the airport to, but at that time I was just as confused as her. Now I was in on the secret.

"I want some pretty lotion!" She pouted.

I sighed, then suddenly remember something. "Hold on.."

I quickly dashed inside and upstairs, and opened my bathroom cabinet and grabbed some lotion that actually made your skin sparkle.

I went back downstairs, where now Marie and Rose were with everyone else. It was now around 7, so im guessing we were done working on cars for today.

"Here you go, Marie. Your own pretty lotion." I grinned, handing it to her, and she got all excited, jumping up and down like she had just won the lottery or something. 5 year olds and their energy.

Everyone one was looking at me in awe, and I just shrugged, whispering, "I just remembered I had it."

Some of them nodded, and Marie came over and gave me a hug. "Thanks Bella!"

I giggled. "Your welcome Marie."

Esme soon said it was time for us to eat, so we walked into the dining room where only me and Marie usually ate. But tonight everyone was gonna sit down and watch us, talk to us. I thought this was a good idea, and Esme's handed us our plates, but then a few minutes later after I had taken a bite Marie asked, "Why don't you guys ever eat with us?"

I about choked on my food, and saw none of them knew what to say. I rolled my eyes. After years of lying to strangers, they cant lie to a 5 year old girl?

I sighed. "Their on a special diet Marie. They can only eat certain things at certain times, which isn't usually when we eat." I said smoothly.

"How long will they be on it?"

I grinned. "A while."

She pouted, and stuck a green bean in her mouth.

I chuckled, and then took a bite of my food myself, looking around. Once again, everyone was looking at me in awe. I rolled my eyes. Seriously? They shouldn't be so surprised. It's not that hard to trick a little girl…

Soon we finished, and Esme took Marie to help her bath and change into pajamas. Ew, school tomorrow…

I went into the living room with everyone, and Jasper asked me how I was doing this so easily.

"Doing what?"

"Being so calm about us. Lying to Marie."

I shrugged. "Well, about you guys, your not that scary, and besides, you're my family. I could care less if you even turned into bats." I said, all of us laughing at the stereotype. "But seriously guys, you lie to people all the time, yet you cant do it to a 5 year old girl? I mean, I usually don't lie to her, but I don't want to scare her. And I'm the one keeping the secret, and I'm not even a vampire."

They all nodded, seeming just as dumbfounded at how this was going as I was.

We continued on for the rest of the day, Alice painting our nails for the next day, school…

After dinner we all cuddled in the living room, watching movies, all the couples on their own couch. Edward Marie and I were on the biggest couch, and soon Marie started to drift asleep.

I sighed, and yawned, picking her up and turning to face everyone. "Well, goodnight everyone. See you in the morning." I gave Edward a hug, then the rest of them.

"Love you Bella." They all said as I walked upstairs. I murmured it back, to tired to shout. I know they could here me.

I put Marie to bed, then made my way to my room, and soon drifted off to sleep on my own.

I woke up and walked over to my closet, picking out the outfit Alice had picked for me today.

I would be wearing a Dark blue shirt with a black strip trough the middle, some shorts, some dark blue heels (against complaints!), diamond earrings, necklace, and bracelet, and a black bag.

Seems way to out there for me but I couldn't go against Alice…

Once I was out of the shower and had the outfit on, which did look ok on me I guess, Alice came in to do my hair, which she straitened it to perfection. She also put some blue eye shadow on me, some mascara and eyeliner, and some light lip gloss.

"Thank you Alice!" I squealed when she was done, it was amazing! I looked hot, not to be conceited or anything. I just hope I didn't die in these heels today..

Once Marie was ready, along with Alice and Rose, we walked downstairs to meet the guys, and half some breakfast. They guys were in awe, staring at us. Even Edward was staring at me, which I gotta say, kinda made me happy…

After I said good morning to them, Marie and I went to the kitchen to eat some bacon and eggs, and then soon we were off to school.

Edward dropped off Marie at the elementary school first, and then we were off to the high school.

"Nervous Bella?" Edward asked as we drove.

"Yeah…" I sighed, and he took my hand, calming me down. I smiled at him, he did the same, then looked back at the road.

"Well, were all here for you. And by the way, you look amazing, Bella."

I blushed. "Thanks…I might trip and die in the heels though.."

He chuckled, then grinned. "Don't worry, I'll catch you if you fall."

"Good." I smiled, and then we continued the drive to the school.

Once we pulled into the parking lot, I took a deep breath, and Edward parked next to Emm's jeep. Edward smiled reassuringly at me. "You'll be fine."

I nodded, and then he got out of the car, and then came around to open my door as well. I looked down, and he led me over to where the rest of the family was standing, waiting. I could see everyone looking at us, staring.

Suddenly a wave of calm went through me, and I grinned at my brother. "Thanks, Jazz."

He nodded, and then Alice suggested we go to the office to get our schedules. We walked along, and every now and then Edward would laugh or get tense. I sighed, probably people's minds…

Soon we were at the office, and I told her all our names, and she gave us our class schedules.

_English _No one…

_History_ Alice

_Trig. _No one..

_Spanish_ Alice

_Lunch_ Everyone, thank god!

_Biology_ Edward!

_P.E._ Edward, Emmett, and Jasper. Apparently, we mixed grades in 7th period P.E.

Ugh, well here I go. "I guess I'll see you guys later, off to English with no one in it." I smiled, waving, then heading off to my classroom, which isn't very hard to find in a school this small.

The whole time I could feel people watching me, staring. I groaned, this was going to be a long day..

-Dreamer

Thanks guys! I love you! R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

BellaPOV

I walked in to my first period, and as soon as I opened the door I could see everyone's head turn towards me. I blushed, looking down, and walking up to the teacher. I gave him my pass, and then he directed me to sit in a empty seat in the front. Their was already a girl sitting at the desk next to me.

"Hello, I'm Angela." She introduced herself to me as I sat down.

"Hi, I'm Bella. Nice to meet you."

"This your first year here?" She asked.

"Yeah, I just moved here with my family." She nodded, and then the teacher brought attention back to him for class.

2nd period was better because I had Alice with me. We just talked while the teacher droned on and on about some war. 3rd period I said bye to her, and went to Trig. I met a girl named Jessica there, who was friends with Angela, who was also in that class. They even invited me to sit with them at lunch. 4th period I asked Alice if that was fine with her, and she agreed, just wanting me too tell the family before hand.

We walked to the cafeteria after the bell rang, signaling lunchtime. We got in line to get our food, well Alice's fake food, and then met everyone else at their table.

Alice sat down, and I asked them if it was ok if I sat with Jessica and Angela.

"Of course Bella, have fun." Rose said smiling.

"Yeah, you don't need to ask." Edward added, and everyone else nodded agreeing.

I smiled. "Ok, see you later then."

I walked over to where I saw Angela, and said hey.

"Hey! Guys this is Bella, the girl we were telling you about." She said, letting me sit.

She introduced me to Mike, Tyler, Eric, and Lauren, and Jessica, who was already there.

"Nice to meet you all."

"So Bella, Angela said you just moved here?" Lauren asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah, with my family. We got here not too long ago."

"Oh. Whose your family?" Tyler asked me, everyone else wondering also.

"Um…" I pointed to their table, smiling at them. They seemed to be listening. I rolled my eyes, causing Edward to grin. "Them."

Everyone, and I mean all 6 of them, spit out their food, or coughed on a drink. "What?"

I stared at them for a second, confused as to why they reacted that way. "What..?"

"Your family is the Cullen's?"

"Uh…yeah." I answered, and I could tell that my family was laughing at this conversation.

"Since when?" Jessica asked, now recovered.

"Um..the beginning of the summer or so. Why?"

"Because the Cullens have always just consisted of them. Including last year. They tend too..keep to themselves."

So when Edward said they lived here not too long ago, it was _really_ not to long ago. I was gonna have to ask them about that. "Oh. Well, we each have our own past. Were family, all we have is each other. That's probably why they stay together." I used that as an excuse, knowing the real reason is because if they made a mistake, it would probably be here at school, with humans. Better to not risk getting too close with any of them.

They all nodding, this probably the first time they ever had a serious question answered about the Cullen's.

"I guess that makes sense. In our classes, you had never mentioned your full name…" Angela trailed off.

"Huh, I guess I didn't. Well, yeah, Isabella Cullen is my name now, but I go by Bella."

Soon they got past the shock, and we continued to eat, them asked me about Alaska, me asking them about Forks.

About 5 minutes until the bell rang, I stood up. "I'm gonna go back to my family. Thanks for inviting me to sit here." I smiled at them. Angela agreed, smiling back at me. Jessica and Lauren I noticed, were nodding, but seemed a little off. They guys seemed like they didn't want me to go. Flattering, but too bad.

I quickly went over and sat next to Edward. "Why didn't you stay with them?"

I shrugged. "The only person that seemed to really care that I was there was Angela. Everyone else was acting weird ever since I told them about you guys. Which reminds me, care to tell me why I was never told you lived here last year?"

"Well..yes we did live here. Until Alice saw you in our future. And we wanted to make sure that would happen, so we left and went to Alaska." Jasper answered me.

"Ok..I just cant believe you went to Alaska for a summer before coming back here."

"Why?" Edward asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. It just seems like a waste of time…"

"Bella, getting you and Marie is never going to be a waste of time." He answered seriously. I nodded, smiling.

"Yeah. Besides if we never had gotten you, nothing funny would happen." Of course Emmett would say that.

"What, so now I'm your personal entertainment?" I teased him.

"Duh!" I couldn't help it, and started cracking up, as was everyone else, besides Em.

"Are you laughing at me Bella?" He got up, and picked me up, slinging me over his shoulder.

"Emmett! Put me down!" I yelled, still laughing.

"No, I don't think I will. Until SOMEONE apologizes for there rude behavior towards their favorite brother!"

I could tell everyone in the cafeteria was watching this whole thing in shock, seeing as all the Cullen's were laughing at my expense now.

"Fine! I'm sorry! Now put me down!"

"What the magic word?" He sang, starting to spin in circles.

"Emmett!" I shouted back at him, banging as hard as I could on his back, knowing it wouldn't do anything hurtful to him.

"What's that?" Now the whole room had gotten over there initial shock, and was joining in the laughter.

"Please put me down!" I yelled, exasperated.

"Good job, Bellsie." He grinned, setting me down in my chair again.

I glared at him the best I could, but he just stared back, laughing.

"I'm gonna get you back one day Emmett. I mean it!" I stated, still annoyed.

"Please, I look forward to the challenge. A little human like you could never beat me." He sang out loud, but froze when he said that, as did the rest of us.

I acted as if nothing happened, and replied, "Just because you have inhuman freak-ish strength doesn't mean I cant get you back Em. Not all of us work out during ALL our free time."

This seemed to make them relax, and Emmett laughed sitting back down.

All the onlookers realized we were done with our show, and looked back at their own table.

"Nice save Bella." Jasper whispered to me.

"Yeah, your lucky Emmett. None of us have screwed up for years. What happened?" Alice asked him.

Emmett shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I just got to comfortable for a second, like we were at home."

I sighed, smiling. "Well, the bell will ring in a few seconds.." I trailed off, because at that second the shrill sound of the bell rang throughout the school. "so, see you guys later." I laughed, picking up my back, as did everyone else.

"Wow, Bella, why don't you just see the future from now on." Alice joked, giving me a hug.

"Maybe your rubbing off on me Alice." I played along, giving everyone else a hug except Edward, seeing as we had the next class together. We walked towards Biology, Edward showing me the way. When we entered the class, I gave the teacher my slip, and he ordered me to sit in the only seat that wasn't available, by Edward.

We grinned, sitting next to each other. I saw Angela walk in, and she was sat across from us. I waved her over, and I saw her eyes trail to Edward before shrugging and coming over. "Hey Bella."

"Hey Angela. Oh, this is Edward. Edward, this is Angela."

Edward nodded, politely saying hello.

Angela smiled shyly, mumbled hi back.

"So Bella…what was up with .."

"The show at lunch?" I asked, and obviously I was correct. Hm, maybe Alice is rubbing off on me.

"Ya.."

"Well…that's just Emmett.." I said laughing.

Edward surprisingly joined in, finishing with, "being Emmett." He grinned.

Ang smiled, probably seeing that I was right when I said Edward and the rest of them were perfectly normal human beings. Well not humans..but students..or teenagers.. You know what I mean.

The teacher started the class then, and he told us what we would be doing this year, and what to expect. Soon, that class was over and we were off to P.E.

I groaned when we entered the gym. I'm not good with any physical activity, which Edward knew. Thankfully, since today was the first day, we all just sat on the bleachers, me, Edward, and my brothers all clustered together, listening to the coach.

He talked about basketball, and track, and every other sport I wasn't looking forward too.

"It's ok Bella. I'm sure you'll be fine." Jasper said, sensing my nervousness.

"Or you wont be, and I can watch and laugh.," Emmett teased, and I maturely stuck my tongue out at him. He grinned, all of them laughing at me.

Finally that was over, and all four of us made our way to the parking lot, finding Alice and Rose waiting there.

"Hey guys." I said, walking up to them, leaning up against Edwards Volvo.

"Hey, Bella." They said back.

We saw people walking past us, whispering, and watching us. Oh my gosh, if this is how things were going to be everyday then that would get annoying. I noticed Mike and Jessica standing off to the side of the lot, staring at me. I rolled my eyes and looked away from them, smiling at my family.

"Ready to go Bella?" Edward asked, and I nodded, hopping in the car, and we were off to home.

Besides the stares, today was a pretty good first day of school.

Well? What do you guys think? I know I haven't updated in FOREVER! And I'm sorry about that. If you look at my profile it actually tells you guys t yell at me if I don't update, so don't be afraid to do it! I mean it! Haha but R&R!

Lots of love xoxoxox - Dreamer


	8. Chapter 8

**I AM SO SORRY! IT'S BEEN FOREVER, I FEEL SOOO BAD. I HOPE NO ONE GAVE UP ON ME BUT THAT IS A LOT TO ASK. **

Chapter 8

**BellaPOV**

We drove home, Edward had put in Claire De Lune, much to my enjoyment.

"I think we were a huge shock to the school today." I stated after thinking about the events at school.

Edward chuckled. "Yeah, I'm sure. But I'm pretty sure it has to do with you."

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"Well, you know how Emmett said that he kind of felt at home?" He looked at me, I nodded. "Well, we have never really felt at home at school. Ever. But I think that because you came into the family so easily, without any judge meant on who we are, were so used to being like our normal selves. Does that make sense?" H asked, looking over to me.

I nodded. "Yes, it does. I guess we'll all just have to be careful."

"We?"

"Yeah. I'll be more serious." I joked, putting on a serious face.

He laughed. "Oh, Bella, you sure are a strange one.." He murmured, driving and parking in the drive way.

I laughed, hopping out of the car. "But you love me anyway!" I sang, laughing as everyone else drove up to.

Edward laughed with me too, and our family jumped out of their cars to.

"What are you two laughing about?" Rose asked, walking up to us.

"How strange Bella is." Edward answered.

She giggled, rolling her eyes. "That is true…"

I laughed again, then made my way to the house. I opened the front door and immediately went towards the kitchen.

"Bella!" Marie shouted, running up to me. I put my bag down, kneeling down so I was at her level. "Marie!" She gave me a hug. "How was your first day of school?"

"It was so much fun!" She exclaimed, and then went into full detail about her class, and how they get a hook for their backpacks. She was quite proud to have her own hook.

"Well I'm glad you had fun, Marie!" I told her, before getting up. She grabbed my hand as we walked into the kitchen, where everyone had accumulated while Marie had talked to me.

"Hi guys!" Marie then went around to everyone else, giving them hugs and telling them each about her day.

I laughed, before grabbing an apple and leaning against the counter next to Esme.

"She is quite a handful." She said, smiling warmly at me. "So how was your day Bella?"

I chuckled, thinking about the day. "Interesting." She raised an eyebrow, asking me to continue. "Well, I enjoyed school. It is different, and I like it. I met this girl, Angela, she is really nice. And I sat with her and her friends at lunch. That was when it got interesting. They all spit out their food in shock when I told them who my family was." I laughed at the memory.

Esme joined in. "I'm sure the rest of them found that enjoyable."

"They did! I saw them trying not to laugh the whole time!" I giggled. "When I went back to the table…" I trailed off, looking at Emmett, and everyone else, who all looked tense. Like they were ready for whatever Esme was going to say when she found out Emmett had a slip up.

She looked at me, waiting. "What happened at the table?" She asked.

"Oh, sorry." I smiled, deciding to keep that incident a secret. "Um… we found out Alice is rubbing off on me."

"Rubbing off on you?" Esme laughed. "Why do you say that?"

I could feel their eyes on me, questioningly, as they continued to talk to Marie. "I was pretty physic at lunch." I chuckled, and she did to, seeming to believe me.

Once Marie was finished with her in depth story, she showed us her homework. Which wasn't really anything, of course.

We then went up to our rooms to do our own homework. Marie stayed downstairs with Esme.

I went into my room, closing the door and heading to my desk. Today for English I had to write a paragraph on what I was expecting for that year.

I finished that within 10 minutes, seeing as how easy it was. I put all my work back into my bag, then went onto my bed, listening to my ipod.

20 minutes later their was a knock at my door. "Come in!" I called, and in came all my siblings, minus Marie. They closed the door behind them, and the guys sat down on the floor as Rose and Alice sat down next to me on my bed. "Yes?" I asked as they all sat down, looking at me.

"We wanted to know…" Emmett trailed off, looking at Rose.

She leaned closer to me, whispered. "Why you didn't rat out Emmett."

"Ohh." I nodded. "Well, I don't know. I just figured that we would just be careful from now. I wasn't about to get you in trouble over an accident."

They all nodded in understanding, and Em smiled warmly at me. "thanks Bells."

"Of course, Em." He gave me a tight hug before disappearing to do god knows what.

One by one each of them drifted out of my room, until it was me, Edward and Alice. They were looking at me strangely. "what?" I asked cautiously.

"We've just, never met anyone..like you before." Alice stated, still looking at me.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "What do you mean by that exactly?"

Edward answered for her. "What we mean is that putting aside the fact that you know our secret, your still so understanding, and compassionate. Then add in that you _actually do_ know our secret, it intensifies the fact of how good of a person you are."

I felt a blush appearing on my face, causing me to look down. "Well, thank you." I lifted my head to look at them again. "Seriously. No ones ever talked about me like that before."

They smiled, each of them coming up and giving me a hug. "Well, that's what families are for, right Edward?" Alice smiled at me, Edward nodding in agreement. How did I land such a good family?

"I could talk about you guys the same way you know." They frowned at my statement, and I smiled at them genuinely. "I mean it. You guys see yourselves as these awful 'monsters' when in reality your just as compassionate as me. Look at all of you. Carslile saves peoples lives everyday, Esme has got to be the most caring and compassionate woman I have ever met. You 5 are the best siblings me and Marie could have ever asked for, you went to a orphanage just because you saw us in your future. You didn't have to go and make it come true, but you did. That's the best gift we could have ever gotten."

If they could cry, they looked like they would be at this moment, even Edward.

"Thanks Bella." Alice whispered, giving me another tight hug.

"No ones said anything like that to us either." Edward added, joining our hug.

"That's what families are for, remember?" I answered back, grinning, after they pulled away.

They laughed quietly. "Yes, that's right."

"Well, I'm going to go and work on some designs. See you two later." Alice said as she walked out of my room, closing the door behind her.

"So what would you like to do Bella?" Edward asked, leaning against my headboard.

I shrugged, leaning against it next to him. "Did you get a lot of homework today?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "Kind of. But its already done."

"Right. Vampire speed. Lucky you." I grinned, rolling my eyes as I continued to listen to my iPod.

He chuckled, nodding his head. "What about you? Did you have a lot?"

"Nope. Not today." He nodded, and then it got silent. After a few minutes I chose a new song, then looked back at Edward, who was staring at me intently.

"What?" I asked cautiously. Why was he looking at me like that?

"Nothing.." He whispered, looking away.

"uhm..ok." What was up with him? Every now and then me and Edward have these strange moments, that are all mostly like what just happened. They always leave me confused and a little dazed.

"What are you listening to?" He asked me, and when I looked at him strangely, knowing full well he could hear it, he laughed. "I mean what's the song? I can hear it."

I nodded, my confusion from earlier out of my head, and handed him a headphone.

This time he looked at me strangely, because he could hear it perfectly fine without one. "So you can get the full affect." I smiled at him, handing him it again.

He rolled his eyes, but took it none the less.

"Its called 'Marchin On' by OneRepublic." I said, starting the song over again.

We listened to it for the next few minutes, and when it ended Edward looked at me. "Its really good. It kind of reminds me of.."

"The family?" I said, guessing what he was thinking.

He nodded, grinning. "Hey I'm the one that is suppose to read minds hear, not you."

I grinned, laughing. "Yeah well, maybe your rubbing off on me to. But it does remind me of the family, because every one has had to go through something difficult, but they all kept marching on."

He nodded his head, agreeing with me. "So have you and Marie. Don't forget you two."

I looked down at my hands, sighing. "Yeah..guess so.." I could already feel the tears started to well up.

"Hey.." He whispered softly, lifting my chin up to look at him. "I'm sorry if that upset you, Bella. I just don't want you to forget how good of a person you are to. No matter what you had to go through."

I smiled, understanding. "I know..thank you.." I wiped away the tears that had fallen. "It's silly of me to get so worked up on things like this."

He sat up strait, pulling me with him, into a tight hug. "No its not Bella. It's your life, and your emotions. Don't let anybody tell you otherwise."

I smiled, whispering "Thank you Edward."

"Of course Bella."

As we pulled out of the hug, I don't really know what happened, but our eyes caught, and it felt as if I couldn't look away. I felt myself leaning towards him, our faces getting closer by every inch. I knew I should be pulling away, that this was wrong, but I couldn't find myself to do it. He seemed to be as confused as I was. Eventually, our lips met, and I had never felt anything so amazing before in my life. I felt like Edward was a missing piece in my puzzle of a life, and now that he was here, it could never be any different.

But that feeling soon came to an end as we both slowly pulled away, still dazed, that confusing feeling coming back to both of us.

It stayed silent as we both looked everywhere in my room but at each other, and you could practically feel the awkwardness in the room.

Until Alice came bouncing into my room, all happy and excited. "I knew it! I knew you guys would be together, it would just take time!"

This outburst shook me out of my dazed state, and I looked at her. "What are you talking about Alice?"

She put her hands on her hips, looking strait at me. "Bella! I saw you two getting together in the near future, and the day has finally come!"

"Alice.." Edward sighed, and I could tell he was kind of annoyed. Was it because we kissed? Was he mad at that? Or at Alice? This was just to confusing.

"What Edward?" She answered him, looking at him. "Everything will work out just fine, you know that. You've seen the visions."

"Wait." I interrupted them, needing to understand this. "So your saying you've seen visions of me and Edward, together." Alice nodded, and I looked back at Edward. "And you've known about these." He shook his head yes, and I groaned. "Has the whole family known about these?"

They nodded again, and they could tell that upset me.

"So every one has known this would happen but me?"

"Ya. Except Edward over here was being a prude and refused it to ever happen. But he obviously changed his mind." Alice added, happy about the arrangement.

But I was confused. And a little annoyed. "Alright."

They stood there for a few minutes, none of us talking, and then I sighed. "Could you two please leave. I need to..think."

Alice seemed confused now, but Edward led her out of my room, obviously understanding I needed some time.

He closed the door behind him, but not before we caught each others eyes again. I looked away quickly, and he left.

This was just too confusing.

ONCE AGAIN I AM SOO SORRYY! ITS BEEN OVER A YEAR AND I HAVENT UPDATED ANY OF MY STORIES I AM I HORRIBLE PERSON! SO SORRYY!

What do you think? They're finally..well they finally had a moment. J J PLZ R&R!

-Dreamer


	9. Chapter 9

BellaPOV

Previously on A Surprising Life:

_Alice seemed confused now, but Edward led her out of my room, obviously understanding I needed some time. _

_He closed the door behind him, but not before we caught each others eyes again. I looked away quickly, and he left._

_This was just too confusing._

**Chapter 9**

Well, this was something new to think about. I was so confused, it has been about 2 hours since Edward and I kissed. Wow. It still seems weird to say that happened. Alice and Esme have tried to get me out of my room, but I hear Edward or Jasper telling them to give me some time. Even Marie seems to know I wanted some alone time, because she hasn't come up to my door either.

He was supposed to be my older brother, even though we were going to both be juniors. He was older then me by a year though, which wasn't that bad. Unless I counted the many years he was year on this earth as an immortal as well. He wasn't supposed to end up with me and well,what was he? Edward wasn't my boyfriend, but he obviously wasn't just my brother. My..love interest? I don't now anymore.

All I do know is that when I'm with Edward I am happy. I enjoy myself, and I don't worry about anything else that is going on. I know I can trust him completely with my life, and I know that he would never hurt me, or Marie for that matter. None of them would.

But still wouldn't it be weird if we just randomly started dating? Well, I guess not, considering the family knew about this since probably before they even adopted us. And Edward and I do have a lot of those weird, strangely enjoyable moments, so I guess that was bound to happen.

Well, I guess I should just go downstairs and face the music. Whatever happens happens.

So I slowly made my way to the door and downstairs, to the living room, where-what a coincidence-everyone was sitting around. How..nice.

I decided to join Marie on the floor, who seemed to be very entranced by her toys. Nope, my mistake. It was shoes. Wow.

"Seriously, Marie, your more like Ali every day." I giggled, sitting down next to her.

She grinned up at me. "I know!"

I ruffled her hair, winking at Alice. "I never said it was a good thing."

My older and younger sister both decided to stick their tongues out at me.

I sighed. "Which proves my point exactly."

Some muffled laughter was heard from everyone in the room, but I could tell everyone was still kind of tense from the days previous events.

"Bella, why have you been locked upstairs since we got back from school?" Of course Marie would decide to ask that at the moment.

"Well, I was thinking about stuff, if you must know." I sighed, before grinning at Marie to let her know I wasn't annoyed with her.

She seemed satisfied with my answer. Until she asks, "What were you thinking about?"

I chuckled, shaking my head. I honestly taught her to be too strong-willed. She really did get that from me. A mind of her own that girl. If she wants to know something, she won't stop until she has her answer. "Oh Marie, I don't know if you want to know."

"Why not?" She seemed hurt that I would say that.

"Because.. it has to do with boys.." Her frown seemed to disappear, turning into a look of hesitation, "and kisses," she seemed more wary, backing away from me a few inches, as I had started to advance towards her. She knew what was coming, "and cooties, and all that yucky gross stuff!" By the end I had tackled her and started to tickle her, and didn't stop until she begged me to, saying she didn't care.

"I honestly didn't want to know in the first place." She crossed her arms, looking up at me as she up. "Now I m leaving." And with that she walked and marched up the stairs to her room.

By now we were all laughing at our little show. "Honestly Bella, every time we get used to you and Marie's relationship, you show us something else completely new and enjoyable, equally amazing." Else said, smiling at me as we all settled down.

I grinned, shrugging my shoulders. "Well, I've had loads of practice with that little girl." I smiled at Esme, getting up and sitting myself into an empty chair. "Trust me, you will all have some sort of tie to her eventually, each your own bond to her. She will get you tied around her finger for all eternity."

I heard some of them sigh, and I realized that the final word in my comment was all too real in their world. So I continued, to take their minds off it. "Which is why I can't..ignore any question she asks me."

Right as I said that, the slight tension from earlier was back.

"Like the last few minutes of your and Marie's conversation," Esme replied, giving me a slight smile.

I rubbed my lips together before responded with a "yep."

I looked around from under my eyelashes, not really want to make eye contact with anyone. We were all quiet for a few minutes before I broke.

"Okay, I can't handle this awkwardness any longer."

They all turned to look at me with wide eyes, not expecting my outburst.

"Bella I" Alice started, but I held up a finger.

"Sorry, Alice, but…" I let out a heavy sigh. "Look, this is an awkward enough situation to be in with my family. How many families actually sit around and consult matters like this?" They all continued to look at me. "None. None, I mean honestly who else has to deal with these things. And to be honest I could just be having this discussion with the one person that is actually involved in the situation," I looked at Edward briefly, "but I can't do that with this family."

Rose and Esme were opening their mouths to say something, but I cut in quickly. "Not that it's a bad thing! I don't mean for it to sound like I resent you guys for being different. I love you guys, obviously. But face facts, whatever we talked about would be known by you all within a few seconds."

Jasper sighed. "Bella, are you…."

"Jazz, I'm getting to my emotions soon, okay?" I grinned at him before continuing. "Just, okay from my point of view. I'm sixteen. I've lived in an orphanage for ten years of my life….I haven't had all those normal, teenage things to deal with and get used to. It's all just been happening so fast. I'm so blessed to be here and have you guys, but suddenly I got this big family, lived in an amazing home with so many things just..given to me. I never got to beg a parent for a phone, or a computer, or a car…all those things were passed up, I didn't get those moments." I felt my eyes starting to tear up at this point. "And I guess thats one of the things that makes me so upset about those ten years. Which obviously isn't your guys fault, but its there…." I took a deep breath before continuing.

"I'm lucky to have you guys. But along with those years came…you know, solitude. No new people, no normal crushes on guys." I could feel my heart starting to beat faster from my nerves. God, why am I such a wimp. "So, onto the actual topic on hand… the fact that you guys all, well knew about Alice's visions got to me. It was like everyone else got a look into my first, well… 'growing up moments' before me, if that makes sense? And I know that those visions were apart of what led you guys to get Marie and I, us in your future, all that, which is amazing. But do you guys get my point of view? Not to mention the minor detail that I'm a sixteen year old girl, anything to do with a guy will freak me out and all that. Add in the fact that he's my adoptive brother and then it makes it, much more complicated in my mind."

After I finished, I slumped more into my chair, blowing the hair out of my face. "Okay, well I spoke my piece. Rant over."

We were silent for a few moments before Edward let out a small chuckle, and then I couldn't help but join in, my laughter mixing with his. "It just all seems so silly after a while, doesn't it?"

Edward sighed, looking at me in response. "Sort of, yeah. But, everything you just said makes perfect sense. It's good for all of us to have that perspective."

Alice nodded, adding in. "Yeah, I mean I'm not used to having to keep things I've seen hidden from anyone. I mean, it's just been us for so long, that having these visions of you and Edward….was something new that I couldn't exactly go around acting excited about. I mean, when I saw them I was so happy, if you can just imagine me jumping up and down." She was started to get back to her normal bouncy self, explaining what she she was thinking. "I could go on and on about how excited I was, about how we all were, I mean finally, Edward would"

She was cut off by Edward this time. "Actually, Alice I would really prefer if you didn't do that again."

I laughed. "Yeah, I don't know if I want to hear either."

Alice quieted down, smiling. "Yeah, yeah, okay…"

"But, just one thing…" I started, and they looked at me expectantly. "The visions of Edward and I…weren't the _**only **_things that you know…led you guys to get me, right?"

Carslile jumped in before anyone else could. "No, Bella, of course not. Yes, it was part of it, but we really did want you as part of our family. We knew how great of a young girl you were, and from Alice's vision we only received good information on you, and Marie. You're much more than just, well sorry if I make it more awkward, but more than just someone for my son."

I could feel myself get slightly red but I ignored it. "Thanks, Carslile, that means a lot. That was very honest…." I looked at him, grinning slightly. "So, um…"

"Bella, do you want to, well, talk somewhere..else?" Edward voiced, looking over at me. I could tell from his facial expression he felt awkward as well.

I sighed, nodding. "Yeah, maybe.." I stood up, and started toward the front door. I looked over my shoulder, and saw Edward standing up, before leaning slightly, saying something to everyone else. I paused in my steps, waiting for him, as he walked over and headed for the door.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do you two!" Emmett said after us, and I could tell from the tone of his voice he was smiling. I could also hear the slap on his head he got from Rose.

Edward stopped walking, and before he could turn around and give Emmett a response, I put my hands on his back, pushing him out the door. As I closed the door behind me, I rolled my eyes at Em, muttering "Remind me why I like you, Emmett?"

He grinned, and opened his mouth, but I closed the door before he responded.

I let out a breath, and turned around to see Edward waiting for me a few steps down the walk.

He smiled at me. "Where do you want to go?"

I hopped off the step, landing in front of him. "Honestly? Anywhere."

He chuckled, before nodding and taking his keys out of his pocket. We walked over and got into his car, and he drove down the driveway.

We sat in silence, which was only partially awkward. For some reason I didn't feel as awkward being with him as I thought I would.

I looked out the window as he drove, watching all the trees go past me. Soon, Edward turned on his stereo system, and one of his cd's came on, giving us some music to fill the silence.

Eventually, we started to get into town, and we pulled into a small shopping center. Edward got out of the car before heading over and opening my door. I looked up at him as I got out, smiling. "Thanks."

He nodded at me, and led me to one of the shops.

I looked at the sign on the front door. "Ice cream?"

He shrugged. "Who doesn't like ice cream?" I raised my eyebrows. "Well, obviously not me. I mean, if you don't want to stay here we can go, and"

I shook my head, smiling. "No, no it's fine! Come on, don't worry."

I opened the door, and we made our way to the counter.

"Hello, what can I get you?" The girl behind the counter turned around, and I smiled when I saw her.

"Hey, Angela!" She looked up, realizing who I was. She smiled, looking a little hesitant at who I was next to, before shaking her head.

"Hey, Bella. Edward."

I could see he was hiding a slight smile, before saying hello in response.

"So, what can I get you?"

I looked at the choices before replying. "I'll get a cone with one scoop of mint-chocolate chip please."

She nodded, putting it into the register, before looking at Edward, who shook his head. "None for me, thank you."

"Alright, well then your total is $3.75."

Edward opened his wallet, handing her a five dollar bill. Angela returned his cash to him, before scooping out my ice cream and handing it to me. "Thanks."

"So, how did you like your first day, Bella?"

I smiled at her. "It was good. Thanks to all of you for being very welcoming!"

She roles her eyes at me. "Yeah, well…sorry about Mike and Jess. I know you noticed the way they were kind of acting, after well.." She briefly looked at Edward. "you told us about your family."

I shrugged. "It's okay."

"No, really, I'm sorry." She smiled at me, and Edward. "Judgement was passed really easily on you guys."

"It's perfectly fine, Angela, just as Bella said." Edward said. "Thats what we get for being so seclusive." He put in a light teasing tone towards the end, smiling down at me. "Wouldn't you agree, Bells?"

I grinned, before winking at Angela. "Well, sure for you all. I mean, look at me making friends, I seem to be doing fine on my own."

She laughed, and Edward sighed, slinging an arm over my shoulders. My heart did a little leap, which I am sure he noticed. "Okay, enough laughing at my expense. Eat your ice cream."

I laughed, waving at Ang before sitting down at a table in the corner, licking at my ice cream cone.

Edward sat across from me, looking down at the table.

"What's up?"

He chuckled, looking at me. "We do need to talk about this at one point."

I sighed. "Yeah…well…" I ate some more of my ice cream before continuing. "What are you thinking about it all. I did say some stuff at the house already."

He looked at me, suddenly serious, lowering his voice. "Bella, I know it may seem very weird for you. I completely understand, like you said you're a sixteen year old girl. For me…I've been, well, single, for quite some time." I smiled at him, getting what he meant. "When I first learned what Alice saw…I was against it. Not like an insult to you, but I didn't feel comfortable with it. You were going to be new to the family, and would be looking at us like siblings…"

He paused, looking around, at anywhere but me. He seemed to shut off, avoiding eye contact.

"Edward…" I started. "We never had a problem talking to each other before, lets not start now."

He let out a small noise, nodding. "Okay. So, I didn't plan at all on making them true. Especially since I didn't even know you yet. But then…you joined our family. We all feel so comfortable with you two. And you are so accepting of us, and you make us…you make me, feel so..normal. And overtime feelings did develop. No matter how hard I tried to stop them. I don't know if the same happened for you but, well.."

"They did for me too."

He jumped up a little, smiling. "Really?"

"Yes!" I laughed at his expression. "Why do you think I'm so, I don't know, hesitant over all of this? I didn't expect to, not with my new 'brother.' And…" I trailed off.

"What?"

I shook my head. "You're gong to think I'm ashamed or something.."

"What? Bella, please tell me."

"Well..I'm new here! Everyone at school may be used to the other four being together, but I just jumped on this Cullen train. What if people at school, think it's weird…or something?"

He stared at me, shaking his head. "Bells…you shouldn't have to worry about that. All that matters is you and me. If you're comfortable with it. I don't want you to be uncomfortable in any way though..so…"

He leaned away form the table slightly, looking at the counter. "Hey, Angela!"

"Edward, what are you-" he cut me off.

"You'll see."

Angela walked over to our table, slowly at first. Angela was a shy person in general when someone first meets her. I gathered that throughout today. "Yeah?"

"I would like to ask you something about my family, and I want you to be completely honest okay?"

She looked at me, confused, before nodding. "Okay, sure."

"Do you find it weird that our adoptive siblings are dating?" He asked her.

Now I see what he was doing.

Angela looked taken aback, not expecting that question. "Well, I was kind of shocked at first. But, like you said, adoptive siblings. So it's not that weird in the first place. People just need to look past that part is all." She smiled as she thought. "Not that many people do, however."

Edward grinned, looking at me. "See there? Not bad."

I rolled my eyes. "Angela is a very understanding person, Edward. She isn't like a majority of the student body."

"Aw, thanks Bella.." She smiled, and it looked like she was a little out of her shell now. "Wait…why did you ask that?"

"Well.." Edward looked at me, and I shrugged. I didn't mind if Ang knew anything. "Bella is worried what people would think if…"

"If you two started..dating?"

"Oh my god." I put my head on the table.

Edward laughed. "Bells, if you keep acting like that I'm going to think you don't want to."

My head came up, my voice responding with a serious but teasing tone. "Oh, you know that's not true. I'm _positive_ it's all going to pan out _just _perfectly." My sarcasm seeped through, which I knew he caught with a roll of his eyes.

"Well, I think you shouldn't be worried Bella. All that matters if you two, right?" Angela shrugged. "Not anyone else."

I sighed, smiling up at her. "Thank you, Angela. But it was nice to know what you thought."

"Not a problem, Bella." She smiled, before looking over her shoulder. "Well, i should get back to my job.."

Edward chuckled. "Alright, thank you Angela."

She nodded her head once, and then turned around to go back to the counter.

I sighed, taking the last few bites of my cone. When I was finished I just looked at Edward. "So now what?"

He grinned, laughing. "You're so romantic, Bells."

"Oh, shut up, Edward." I looked down, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. "I'm new to this."

"Yeah.." His voice got soft. "So am I."

His hand came across the table, picking up and holding mine loosely. His thumb stroked the back of my hand softly. "I'm going to let you choose. I don't want to pressure you into anything. So do you just want to back off on all of this, forget it ever happened? I wouldn't blame you for that."

I held my breath as I waited for the next option. Pretending none of this happened didn't sound very appealing.

"Or…we just take it slowly. At our own pace, seeing how it goes."

"I like the second option…" As I smiled at him, I felt my face get warm. "As long as you want to give this a try, then I can too. At our own pace."

He stood up, pulling me with him. "Alright." He pulled me towards him, putting his arms around me in a hug. "Sounds perfectly fine to me."

I felt safe in his arms, like nothing bad could happen.

He pulled away, and we waved bye to Angela, who smiled at us, before exiting the shop.

The drive home was quiet. Not the same silence from earlier in the car, but a calm silence. Edward held my left hand, resting them on the center console. Every now and then he would pull them up and kiss my hand softly, or look over at me and smile.

Every time I knew he could feel my heart start to flutter. I was willing for it to stop and calm down. It was bad enough he could see how nervous or shy I could get, I didn't want him to hear what his actions did to me too. But all he ever did in response was smile.

Eventually we pulled back up to the house, around 6:30. He parked his car and as we got out and walked up to the house, I could hear Alice and Rose laughing from inside.

We walked through the front door and we were greeting with a scene of Marie hitting Emmett and Jasper on their heads with one of her many toys.

I grinned, going to stand with Alice and Rose. "Um..whats going on?"

Alice answered me through her laughs. "The boys were picking up her toys, they were putting them in a pile, and she saw them and just started attacking them."

"You can't play with my toys Emmett! Jasper, you guys should ask first!" Marie scolded them, putting a hand on her hip.

I laughed, asking "Wait, they were attempting to clean?"

"Yeah! Why on earth were we trying to be domestic, Jasper?!" Emmett looked at Jasper, who looked as equally confused as Emmett.

"I don't know."

"Edward, come help a brother out, would you?" Emmett said, grinning as he tried to take the toy out of Marie's hands. Well, "tried." He easily could if he wanted to.

Edward sighed, walking over to the scene on the living room floor. Once he got close to Marie, however, she started hitting him too.

The three of us started to laugh even harder, barely standing up. Carslile and Esme were standing off to the side, smiling at all of us.

"Marie.." I looked at her, still laughing. "Marie, maybe you shouldn't hit the boys. What if you hurt their feelings?"

"But, they were playing with my toys!"

I sighed, before calming down. "Yes, and now they know to ask first, right boys?"

The three of them nodded, and we could tell they were trying not to start laughing.

Marie let out a grunt before setting down her assault weapon, and looked at Alice, Rose and I. "You guys should teach your boyfriends manners."

We laughed, but then I realized what she said. As did everyone else apparently.

"As in all three of them, darling?" Esme said from the side of the room.

Marie nodded. "Yeah..right?" She looked between me and Esme. "I thought Bella and Edward were together. I mean, I think it's icky, they are going to get cooties."

Even though I could feel eyes on me, I ignored it. Instead, I moved and got on my knees, in front of Marie.

"Marie…did you dream that?"

She nodded. "Yeah, during my nap today. After I went upstairs earlier, I dreamt that you and Edward were holding hands. I'm sorry..was I wrong?" She looked at me with worry in her eyes.

"Oh, no no, sweetie," I smiled at her, giving her hands a squeeze. "You're fine. I swear though…more and more that you dream about is coming true." I laughed a bit, shaking my head. This girl was getting more interesting every day I knew her.

She grinned at me. "I'm the..the.." She got quiet, looking at the ceiling before continuing, "psych.."

"Psychic?"

"Yeah! I'm that for the family!" She giggled, smiling at everyone, proud of herself. Alice laughed a bit too.

"Looks like it, Marie." She smiled at the little girl, giving me a wink.

Not many people can say they have two psychics in the family.

"So, you two are, officially together?" Rose asked me, looking at Edward.

He nodded slowly, and I replied. "Yeah, we're seeing where it goes."

Alice started to grin like a mad man, and clapped her hands. "Oh, this is great!"

I laughed, rolling my eyes at her. "Okay, Alice."

Marie seemed bored with the conversation now, and sat down, playing with her toys. Edward moved over to her and asked if he could play with her, and she very enthusiastically nodded her head, handing him one of her cars.

"Looks like he learned his lesson, Marie." I said, grinned at Edward.

"I wasn't even involved in the first place.." Edward muttered, but when Marie asked what he said he shut up, denying he said anything.

They were all learning not to mess with Marie and her feelings.

I chuckled before heading upstairs, Rose and Alice following me.

When we got to my room, they looked at me.

"So, what happened?"

"We went to an ice cream shop, and talked."

Rose motioned with her hands to continue. "And?"

"And we're seeing how it goes, like I said."

"Well…I see it going smoothly." Alice said, smiling.

I sighed, but I couldn't help returning the smile. "Well, that's good."

Soon they left my room and I changed into more comfortable clothes, before landing on my bed. Now I just needed to get through my second day of school.

~Dreamer

AN: I'M SO SORRY. I know I say this on every chapter because I am horrible at updating, but I truly mean it guys.


End file.
